Nighttime Delights
by chocolate rules
Summary: One Night Stand Could Change His Lifestyle Forever. Stupid summary, I know, I'll think of a better one later...plz read. :D
1. One Long, Joyous Night

This fic is AU. No slash. Not now. Not ever. In this universe, Dean and Sam have known Missouri all their lives. Since they've known her for a long time, they may call her Aunt Missy from time to time, mainly if Dean wants something or Sam wants her to get Dean to do something. Sam's still in Stanford, but he and Dean maintain a good relationship through the phone. Sam has spoken with his father but they're still not on great terms and every time they do speak, John orders Sam to come back and Sam argues back….. Dean is doing solo hunts since Sam left but regroups with his father on various occasions (when he makes him call his son). This is all back-story and might be touched on in the fic but will most likely not be seen. Fic starts after all this. First in the _Did You Miss Me?_ Series.

**Nighttime Delights**

One: One Lone, Joyous Night

By: chocolate rules

(late December 2003)

Cadillac, Michigan

Saturday, December 19th, 2003 

24 year old Dean Winchester steps into a bar. (LoL!) As usual, he eyes all the patrons and quickly classifies them: dangerous, hot, married, fat-drunk-slob, and available. Then, he makes his was to the bar and orders at least two beers before making his way over to the pool tables.

The bartender was hot, but she's a bartender so it's safer to not try anything with her. A friendly smile and he's on his way. There are two games and four tables. Dean watches as one game quickly ends and the two guys laugh returning to their prospective girls. These guys were obviously friends. The other game was more entertaining and half of the bar seemed to agree. These two guys were most definitely not friends. After a few minutes the game turned into a full out fight.

Dean returned to the bar, grabbed another beer and began to return to the pool tables when a number caught his eyes. She was amazing; dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair hung to her shoulders and as she turned to her girlfriend, her hair flew through the air. Dean's eyes were stuck on this sight.

Quickly, he pulled himself away and was making his way to her. And there she was coming his way.

"Hey," she said taking his beer and sitting in the bar stool besides him.

"Hey yourself," Dean responded leaning in casually. They flirted for a few minutes, bought a few more drinks. Then, Lanai asked him where he lived and he mentioned that he was just passing through. Soon, they peeled out in the Chevy Impala and headed to Nighttime Delights (cleverly named) by the highway into room 18.

The morning after, she lied in his arms and it was a new sensation to him. She then awoke and instigated round two. After a cold shower, they kissed goodbye and both left the motel. It had been a good night, they each thought as they went on with their lives.

tbc...**Saturday**


	2. Remember Me?

**Nighttime Delights**

Two: Remember me?

(November, 2004)

By: chocolate rules

Wednesday, November 24, 2004 

It was almost deja-vu as he made his way towards the town center. There, he knew he would find a library where he could do his research and quite possibly a motel where he could spend the night before he had to go after this damn thing.

Once he arrived at the library, he walked over to the computers and began his research. After half an hour, with most of his research done, Dean headed over to get some information from the desk before he went to find a motel.

Two women stood at the front desk. One was older and black with some cultural African clothing while the other woman looked younger and her dirty blond hair was tied up in a bun and her back was to him. Dean walked over to the desk and cleared his throat to grab their attention.

The women stopped speaking and the elderly black woman walked over to him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked kindly. She looked him over, taking in his rugged exterior and angelic face. She eyed him coolly, testing his reason for entering her territory. Dean could just laugh at how much like Missy she was.

"Yes, ma'am.," he said as he looked right at her and smiled. He could practically feel her ease into his charm. Maybe not so much like Missy after all. "I was wondering if you had any of these books," he asked as he handed over a list that he had managed to compose while doing the research.

She gently took the list from his and eyed the three titles stated there. Then her eyes met his again and she seemed to be testing him once more.

"It'll make an interesting semester paper," Dean explained and she seemed to except it. That always took Dean by surprise, the amount of people ready to believe that he was a college student.

"Well, let's take a look-see then," she said heading over to her computer.

Dean stayed where he was and watched as she and the other woman began to talk again. As he watched them, something struck Dean. He'd seen this girl before.

Dean studied her movements. She moved gracefully and he began to notice how easily she moved through everything, radiating a kind of easy vibe.

Damn it, Sam was right, he could never seem to remember which girls he'd been with. But, there was something about this girl that told him that he'd seen her before. The longer he watched, the more this something screamed out to him. It screamed that this girl was special. That she was truly unique and not easily taken. A challenge in the greatest prize possible.

_This better not be falling in love_, Dean thought as he continued to watch her, even after the black lady was back in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Dean said once he noticed that she was back in front of him and speaking. The lady looked to where she had been standing, where this girl still was and sighed. This wasn't the first man to glance at her friend that way.

"Listen, Angie is a great person and I would really prefer…"she started out, but Dean was not listening again. The name Angie seemed to ring a bell, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Sam had said that Maybe he should started only going with girls that had the same name, so that he'd always know, but that would limit him and he had seemed sure that he would remember the girl if she was worth remembering.

"Sir!" and Dean was brought back from his thoughts once more. She rolled her eyes at him, but decided to ignore him this time. However, when she spoke again, she was all attitude and all the gentleness was gone from her voice.

"I asked you if you had a card," she asked as she heaved two of the books he had requested into his arms. He hadn't seen her go after them, but then again he hadn't really been looking to her.

"No, sorry, just passing through." Dean said quickly, knowing enough by now in his life not to get a woman too pissed off at him. "Just need it for a few days and then I'll return them before I skip out of town." He said with a smirk.

She didn't look like she wanted to deal with him, so she told him to try and copy all the things he needed, 10¢ a page, and if he absolutely need to then they'd take his credit card information and allow him to have the book for no longer than three days.

"So, what's your name?" she asked once they were in front of the computer putting in his information. And had Dean been thinking and not noticing how that yellow shirt brought out Angie's bright blue eyes he would have thought longer about answering with his _real_ _name_.

"Credit card…Mr. Winchester?" and Dean looked over to her and raised his eyebrow in question. How did she know his name? Maybe she was more like Missy than he gave him credit for.

But then he got over that and realized that he had just told her. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his wallet before noticing that he had no credit card that said Dean Winchester. He had a Dean Simmons one though.

"I'm sorry, I told you the wrong name," he said handing over the card. Again she eyed him and he continued to explain. "Used ' Winchester' during spring Break back in Miami." And again she rolled her eyes at him.

She placed in his information, and Dean took the books and the few copies he had made out the door. Had he looked back to Angie, like he had wanted to do but had stopped himself at the last moment, he would have noticed her looking at him. He might have even heard the soft, unsure, 'Dean' that escaped her lips.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean drove around and quickly found the motel there. He ignored the irony of the name, Nighttime Delights and went to get himself a room. He had seen a bar about half a mile further out of town and decided that he might just make that name have a meaning.

He got into room 16 and settled in for a few hours of research and reading before he left for the night. It was times like this that he really missed having his kid brother around.

Sammy had been such great help when it came to researching things. He really enjoyed all this crappy reading and got more out of it then Dean ever did. Sam was defiantly his father's soon when it came to the research. John was frighteningly good when it came to picking out patterns in a hunt. Dean could pick out abnormalities, but pretty much all he wanted to do was handed a gun/axe/lighter and pointed in the direction of the newest baddie.

At around nine twenty, he called it quits, headed for a shower and went to the bar.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Angie made her way into the bar, hoping against all hope that he would be there. She wasn't sure why he'd be there out of all places, but it just seemed right for him to have come now. And if it was fate for him to come back to her, than fate would bring him here to her once more. And she really needed to believe in fate now.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean entered the bar, surveyed it and headed towards the bar. Tonight, the bartender was a buffed up man and Dean just ordered his beer and went to the pool tables. There were four and all the tables were filled up. It was still early, so he figured he could flirt around some and might be able to start up on a poker game. Money wise, he was okay, but not only was it a necessity, sometimes weaseling money out of bar patrons was just plain fun. He watched a game and then started to head back to the bar for a second beer when he thought he heard someone say his name.

Dean decided that he was getting way too paranoid and continued to walk towards his awaiting beer. A gentle hand wrapped around his and he stilled. He turned around and saw her now, as beautiful as ever. This woman was the same one from the library before, but this woman he knew he had defiantly seen before and this time he did remember.

" Lanai?" Dean asked. She smiled at the recognition. Then, as unexpected as it might have seemed, she leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back his own name. Though, coming from her, it sounded so sweet and righteous that Dean was almost certain that it couldn't be his name.

"I thought that might be you," she said into his neck.

"How'd you find me?" he asked as he pulled her over to an empty booth. She sat besides him and it warmed all his insides. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"In the library today. My friend, Regina was talking with you."

"So, you're Angie?" Dean asked skeptically, kind of hoping she was but kind of praying for a twin.

"Yes, Angela Lanai Dunbar. Angie is so common though, I do prefer Lanai.'

"Me too," Dean thought as she began to pass her fingers through his short hair.

They spoke like before but with more familiarity. It was comfortable and he couldn't stop noticing how beautiful she was. She was so petite that it marveled him before how well she had managed to hold her beer. This time, however, she wasn't drinking any.

She asked him to go outside with her and she took his hand as she led him out the back door. They walked a block away and into a bridge. It was nearing midnight now and the moon was high in the sky as it glimmered on the pond.

They sat on a bench there. The night air was deadly cold and she pulled her coat and scarf tighter around herself as he placed her into his arms.

"I'm so glad that you came back." she whispered into the dark night.

"I'm still just passing through," he said quickly but softly, almost scared that this night might abruptly end.

"But you came back," she said and turned in his arms to look at him. "I'm glad." And then she kissed him again, for maybe the twentieth time that night.

"Me too," Dean said with a smirk as they finally broke apart. She rolled her eyes and laid back into his arms.

"I have to tell you something." She said as softly as was possible for him barely able to hear it.

"What?" he whispered to her as he watched fireflies flying right above the water. He was so deeply trying to ignore the clique-ness of the entire day and enjoyed the beauty in his arms.

"More like, a few things," she sighed out and she twisted around to hold onto him. And now Dean was slightly scared.

"As long as you don't tell me you're married with kids I think we're good." He joked, seeing as she didn't seem the type that would cheat and he hadn't seen a ring, and he always checked.

She sighed and Dean caught his breathe. That was supposed to be a joke. She was supposed to dismiss it and just tell him that she was drunk or a lesbian or no longer an alcoholic. All these things he'd heard before, had even used before-except the gay thing, because there was no way he would ever say that.

"I have a kid," she told him as she turned to look at him once more. Dean stilled -great just great. When things were getting near that freaky kind of good that he never allowed himself to happen.

"A kid huh," he said. But he smiled at her. "Kid's are cute, sometimes." He said and he was so glad to see her smile again.

"He's five months old. He was born a little premature. But, he's the cutest little thing." And she closed her eyes as she began to see her little boy. Dean smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He had no problem with kids and she hadn't mentioned a husband.

"What else?" he asked. She sighed again and he got the feeling that that might have been the best of the news.

"I'm sick," she said leaning her head down on his shoulder. He looked at her strangely.

"Sick? How sick?"

"Cancer." She said and his heart crushed. She was so beautiful and young and then she had a kid. What a horrible life.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," he stammered and she smiled softly at him. "What happened?"

"Apparently, during one of my prenuptial exams they found something in my breast. They said that since the baby was so far along, that he would be okay. Having him however, would worsen my condition. And worst yet, I have to go in for testing next week."

"What about a treatment?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she shook her head. Again she sighed and he noticed how ever sigh seemed to take more and more out of her. "My mother died of breast cancer when I was only three years old. She had chemo and surgery and all it did was make her weak. I can barely remember her, but what I do recall, she was in a bed and could barely talk to me. She held me a lot and we colored and watch some movies and laughed, but in the end she died and I can't recall her to well." Tears began to form in her eyes and Dean held her more tightly. The night's cold air nipped at his ears and as he sighed, a huff could be seen in front of him. The street lamps behind them provided the bare minimum of light to be able to see each other but he could picture all the sadness in her face.

"I was so little. I can barely recall. I don't want him to have to ever see me like that. I'll fight this, but I know it's no use. The doctors tell me that with no treatments and no surgery, the most I can live is a year."

_A year._ Dean repeated to himself. In a year or less, this beautiful woman in his arms would perish.

"What about the little guy?" he heard himself ask her. At that, she seemed to clear up a bit, like just the topic of her son could give her life. He really wished that would be the case for her.

"I was an only child, my mother was distant with her family, and my father's sister died young. My grandparents died a few years ago in an accident. I lived with them after my dad died when I was twelve. So, I'm pretty much alone on this.

"I want him to be with family. I don't want him to be alone. I want someone who can be there for him, always." She teared up again and he held her closely, kissing her hair.

"Shh, maybe everything will work out. Maybe you'll get better."

"No chance. Not after having a baby. I'm going to die, and I'm okay with that. I'm very spiritual and I believe that's something greater out there. Something helping us through everything."

"God?"

"Maybe not God, but something Godlike. I just know that when my time comes, I'll be okay. It's not me I'm worried about."

"So, what are you going to do? Give him up for adoption?" Dean asked horrified. He had spent his entire childhood fearing social services and foster homes. He would hate to see this little guy go into something like that. Even if he didn't know this kid, this baby, he could see that he meant the world to his mother, and Dean could almost honestly say that this girl had made a beeline into his heart, even if it wasn't entirely about love. He cared about her and that was rare in its self.

"I want him to be with his father," she said softly.

"Do you know him?" Dean asked and she looked up to him. He waited for an answer and Dean almost jumped when it struck him.

"What, _me_?"

tbc...**Tuesday**


	3. And Baby Makes Three

**Nighttime Delights**

Three: And Baby Makes Three

Wednesday, November 24, 2004 

A reluctant and frightened Dean followed Lanai to her house. Once there, Dean sat in the Impala for a few minutes thinking about what Lanai had just told him. He had met her one night over en months ago and had just told him that she, that _they_ had a kid.

It didn't make sense. He didn't just get kids. That's not how it worked. There was no way that that was his kid. No way that _he_ could be a…a…God! He couldn't even think it! How could he be one if he couldn't even think it?

"Are you sure? Me? I'm…I'm the kid's the kid's _father_?" he had asked her. Tears were streaming down her face. He was facing her now and had a firm hold on her shoulders. In return, she held on to his arms.

"I'm sure." She said. She explained that she hadn't been with anyone for two months before him and then they both hadn't been careful. Dean could just kick himself, but she seemed so happy with the kid.

"Did, did you mean to?" he asked suddenly. He remembered some crappy movie that Sam had made him watch. Sam thought that he 'went out' to much and tried to 'protect' his brother from all the dangers out there. It had really freaked Dean out that a twelve year old Sam had gotten his hands on those kinds of videos more than the actual content of them. He really didn't want to think badly of Lanai, but what if?

"Heaven's no," she said with a smile and a sigh. "Trust me, the last thing I needed at the time was nine, well six with him, months of nauseous and getting fat and all those cravings. It was hell at the worst of times. But,"

"What?" he asked her softly and when she began to grin, he couldn't help grin back.

"The first time he kicked, and when I heard his little heartbeat, it was all worth it. Kid had me eat pickles, and I've hated pickles since I was two! But, it was all for him."

They sat silently for a few minutes before Dean said it was getting to cold. Not that he really cared about the cold, but he really needed to say or do something.

"Come see him!" she said. He looked at her weirdly but she pulled on his arm and here he was.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean got out of the car and headed towards the door. She had left it unlocked for him and he entered, shrugging off the now snow covered jacket and wiping the snow off his shoes on the mat.

He could hear her talking to someone in the third room down the hall. Then, a short plump woman came out the room and headed over to a red coat, shrugged it on and headed out to the door. She smiled at him and bid him a good night, which he returned before she left.

Dean entered the room. There, Lanai sat in a rocking chair holding a tiny blue bundle. He went and crunched down in front of her.

"Want to hold him?" she asked him and Dean nodded. He picked up the bundle and secured him in his arms.

Dean looked down at the bundle. He could barely make out the baby in the tight wrapping so he took a hand and began to open it up some. He felt as if he was opening some sort of prize, one that would change his life. A little fist came out and a soft moan emitted from him. Dean looked down and locked eyes with his own green eyes. He grabbed at the little fist and the baby took it in a firm hold.

"Hey there little guy," Dean said. The baby cooed and Dean knew he was hooked. That little bundle just became his whole world, and he didn't even know his name.

tbc...**Thursday**


	4. What's in a name?

**Nighttime Delights**

Four: What's in a name?

(November 2004)

By: chocolate rules

Wednesday, November 24, 2004

Lanai watched as Dean rocked and cooed the infant. She had hoped that he would take to him, and not banish her away. A child was hard to handle. She had thought that she would spend this final year of her life trying to track him down, and then he just walked right back into it. Just like he walked in, Dean came right back to her now that she needed him, that _they_ needed him. She only hoped that he would be alright with the child and that his own family wouldn't mind her or the baby.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

The babe fell asleep in Dean's arms once more and he placed him in the crib. Once he was settled, Dean took a look around the room.

The bareness of the room startled him. There were no stuffed animals, no cute baby clothing. There were no toys and nothing that signaled this was a baby's room other than the crib.

"I figured it'd be a waste to spend on all that if he'd just have to leave it all anyway. Besides, he won't remember it." She said sadly as she stood besides him.

"There's a box of his pictures in my top drawer," she said and exited to get them. Dean stood watching the babe and looking around the room. It was a rather small room. He'd been in rooms this small with Sammy as they were growing up. But when they were really little they hadn't needed that much. A few toys for Sam and Dean knew how to entertain himself so that there was no need for him to have toys. And Sam always made him play with him anyway. Once Sam was nine, John started training him and he said that there was no need for any toys.

Lanai came back and Dean was still watching the baby. He listened closely to his breathing and watched his chest rise and fall as he took each breath. Lanai took his arm and led him over to the armchair in the corner of the room.

"I fall asleep here almost every night, just watching him and listening to him breath." Dean sat down and Lanai took his lap. She opened the box and there were bundles of pictures inside.

"I think I waste a camera each time I pick one up. He's so beautiful, and I don't want him to forget about me."

"Pictures help," Dean said remember how much Sammy loved the picture of Mary and had spent all of three and four carrying it.

"Do they?" she asked as she took out a bundle.

"Sometimes, a little bit, they do," Dean answered honestly.

They spent hours looking through all the pictures and Lanai telling all the stories about them. Dean swore to remember them, and seeing as he was only five months old, there really weren't that many. But, they were all Lanai had.

It was three in the morning and Dean found himself very sleepy.

"I think I'll make them into albums. Something that he can look through and know I made for him with love when he's older."

"I think that would be really nice."

"I'll stay sleeping in here," she said standing and helping him to his feet. Dean's legs were kind of numbing and they made her laugh as he wobbled.

"That's not funny," Dean said leaning onto her as they finally left the room. He glanced over her head at the baby and whispered a goodnight.

"Jelly legs," she said. And he glared at her warmly.

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll be with the baby anyways."

"In _your_ bed, _without_ you?" Dean whined. She guided him to the room besides the nursery. Her room was more decorative than the baby's. She had a king-sized bed with a safari type bed. Her armoire was maple wood and her full length mirror was lined with the same material. Her entire room tied around the safari theme.

"I can't be in a big bed like this all alone, I might get lost in it," Dean teased. He sat in the bed and pulled her down besides him. She kissed him for a while, but then she broke it off.

"Well, this is how we got him in the first place. Going for seconds or something?"

Dean laughed. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him in for one more kiss and then stood to leave. As she neared the door and he stood peeling off his shirt, he finally asked what he had been thinking about since he held the babe in his arms.

"Lanai, wait," she stopped and turned back to him. She looked at his near naked form and crossed her arms.

"You just don't take no for an answer," she sassed. He ignored her and asked his question nonetheless.

"What's his name?" She smiled at him and walked back to him. She wrapped her arms around him once more and smiled up to him.

"I remembered your name, Dean. And I wanted him to have something of yours, whether he ever knew it or not. I named him Dylan. I could just barely remember your last name. I remembered it was with a 'W'. So I thought it was Winston. I guess we better change his birth certificate."

"How can we do that?"

"I have a friend in the hospital. I told her everything and I'm sure she'll do it. It was the same place he was born, so it'll be legitimate. And he's only a few months old, it won't make a difference to him."

"Okay then, first thing tomorrow, Dylan becomes a Winchester." He smiled at her and it was now her turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Thursday, November 25th, 2004

Dean awoke early as usual and went into the baby's room. Lanai was deeply asleep in the armchair as Dean went over to the crib.

"Hey Dill," Dean said. He was surprise to find the little guy wide awake. "Whatcha doing awake?"

Dean picked up the baby and wrapped his arms around the little guy. He walked them both out into the kitchen, once he found it in the back of the house, and started making them breakfast. Now, he remembered Sammy had a formula that got warmed up and mixed with water. He looked around and found a Goodstart™ can and started to prepare it.

Dean then went about making breakfast for himself and Lanai. He made eggs and bacon was making French toast when he heard her exit the nursery. Dylan was in his arms as he flipped the bread and made silly faces to the baby. Dylan kept trying to reach for it.

"What's happening?" she asked through her slumber.

"You got an early bird here you know," he told her as he smiled down at the little guy.

"Really?" she asked as she went over to them. She glanced down at the stove and smiled at him. "Smells good," she commented as she kissed Dylan's forehead.

Dean watched as she cooed and tickled at the little guy before he spoke.

"Yeah, already wide awake when I went in to see him."

"What time?"

"Around six thirty in the morning." He said as he handed Dylan over to Lanai.

"Wow, it's almost eight now. I'm not an early riser."

"I can tell." She glared at him as she settled into a stool and watched as Dean continued to cook. She noticed how graceful he moved. How confident he was with every stride. She had noticed that the first time she met him. How even when he was unsure he was still on top of the situation. She felt safe around him and knew she couldn't leave her son with any better person.

They ate the homemade breakfast and Lanai was impressed by Dean's cooking skills.

"Wow, this is good." She said through a mouthful. Dean laughed as some syrup made it onto her chin but she didn't seem to notice. His laughter caused Dylan to laugh and she looked up to them.

"It's nothing," Dean said with a shrug as he began to eat.

"Seriously, I can't cook worth a dime! And you don't look the type."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"How then?"

"Well, I kind of cooked a lot for my kid brother." He said. She threw him a look and he just smirk. He was perfect.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

After breakfast, they each took turns watching Dylan as the other showered and got dressed. Half an hour later, Dean was trying to figure out how in the world to place a baby seat into the Impala as Lanai stood behind him with Dylan in her arms 'giving him instructions'.

Once that situation was handled. Lanai gathered the baby bag and settled it all into the backseat.

Dean drove carefully to the hospital. For the first time since he got his license, Dean obeyed the speed limit and signs. Lanai, having been in his car before and witnessed his previous driving, started laughing halfway there.

"You know, he's just fine back there. You _can_ go to forty." She said once they were in am empty back road and the limit was thirty.

Dean looked over at her, glanced at the babe in the mirror, then back to Lanai and smiled.

Dylan showed his true Winchester colors then. Once his daddy started speeding up, the baby couldn't stop giggling and cooing.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

The trio reached the hospital within twenty minutes. Dean gathered up the baby, leaving the bags for Lanai as he locked his other baby and headed into the building.

Lanai leads him over to counter while Dean follows closely behind. They stop in front of one girl. She looks up and grins.

"Nay!" she says with a wide grin.

"Tammy," Lanai says. She reaches over the counter and grasps her friend's hand. It such an intimate girl moment that Dean almost turns tail and run away before he gets dragged into the chick-flickiness of it all.

But then Dylan had to whimper, announcing that he would resume his napping and bring the girls back to the situation at hand.

"That's Dean," Lanai says as she reaches a hand out to him, inviting him closer. Once he's within reach, she gabs his arm, looks down at Dylan and smiling looks back to her friend. "I found him."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Tammy pulled out Dylan's file and birth certificate. Then she pulled out another clean copy and handed them over to the 'couple' at the table. They were seated in the doctor's lounge, Dylan happily asleep within his daddy's arms.

"Lanai tells me that you want to give Dylan you're name?" she asks as she eyes him coldly. Dean doesn't really stick around woman for to long, mainly because he's not anywhere for too long, but he's been around enough to know that they travel in packs and that they are rarely, if ever, trusting towards a new male. Sadly enough, he learned most of that from some animal documentary that was comparing an animal pack to humans when he was around twelve years old.

Tammy seemed very protective of her friend. In his high school days, Dean had learned that the first to strike you if you ever, _ever_ hurt a girl would be her best friend. Dean would normally avoid them and would just break the girl's heart as they were practically pulling out of the town, leaving no place for the friend to exact any kind of 'revenge' on him what so ever.

But this time there was a tiny baby boy deep in the middle of it all.

"Yeah, I want him to have my name," Dean said truthfully and allowing it to show on his face.

Tammy was slightly taken aback by this. He had been silent most of the time up until now. He had however given her many looks. Though none of them had been evil or cold, they had definitely shown her that he meant business.

"Good," she said slowly as she pulled out a pen and shoved the paper and pen towards her friend. "Because you _should_. He is yours just as much as hers and she shouldn't have to hurt alone."

"No, she shouldn't." Dean responded, still showing all sincerity on his face.

"_Dylan Winchester,_" Lanai said as she tapped the pen capwise on the table. Effectively ending the round robin between the other two, Dean and Tammy turned to look over at her. "I like the sound of that."

"What? No middle name?" Dean asked eyeing her weirdly.

"Dunno, what's yours?" she asked looking at him. Dean grimaced and barely managed the answer. However neither girl heard him.

"What?" asked Tammy leaning over the table some to hear him. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"Michael. It's Dean _Michael_ Winchester. But I wouldn't recommend it."

"What's so wrong with it?" Tammy asked not seeing anything wrong with the name.

"Try hearing the whole damn thing each and every time that you're in deep trouble, and you'll learn to hate it too." Dean said shaking his head.

"Andrew," Lanai said to them, again stopping the conversation.

"_Dylan Andrew Winchester,_" repeated Dean, testing the name out for the first time. He smiled down at the babe, watch as his chest rose and fell in a pattern.

"I like it," commented Tammy. Lanai nodded as both woman watched in adoration as Dean intensively watched over the babe, oblivious to everything else around them.

"Skynard," Dean said with a wicked grin before Lanai grabbed the pen to placed the name in.

"What?" Tammy asked as Lanai started to softly chuckle.

"Dean, that's not a name, that's a band," she said fondly eyeing the man.

"No, it works. _Dylan Andrew Skynyrd Winchester._ It's different."

"It's out there, for sure," Tammy said once again eyeing the man and wondering if he was on some kind of hallucinate.

Lanai looked like she was about to bust out laughing. However, she then turned pensive.

"Know what my favorite song is?" she asked Dean. He gave her a smirk; of course he didn't know that. They had barely gotten to know each other. The only personal question he could answer about her was what the tattoo on her lower back read.

"Sweet Home Alabama," she replied as a great smile come to her face.

"Freebird," Dean said to her.

"Skynyrd it is," Lanai replied all the while smiling at Dean.

"Dylan Andrew Skynyrd. Kid's going to get nightmares from this," Tammy commented. But the look of complete bliss and joy and love on her friend's face made her keep her mouth shut. She reached over for the certificate, filled out all the normal information and then handed the paper over to Dean.

"Time to sign your name and make it official, Daddy."

tbc...**Saturday or Sunday, depends on my plans**

**Update: 11/9/2006- I spelled Skynyrd wrong:'( I'm a sucky fan. Well, I fixed this..thanks to my friend Chris who was like "Are you stupid, it's all Y's" Dude, I'm stupid. I'm sorry. You'll never read this, so I technically apologize without ever having to tell him :D Yay me!**


	5. He Looks Just Like You, But Cute

A/N: Okay, now I realize that the probablity that anything in this chapter to ever happen is like _never_. That's why it's AU :D. The different sections of this chapter go from present to past. It's not that treaky to know which is which. Another thing, I might have made the little guy a little advanced. I had planned him to be five months old in this part, but changed my mind so that he wouldn't be like freaky genius baby :D

As for the song lyrics, I just heard them and thought that it went so well with the begining of the story, especially the memory ones. It's from the group Journey, which is an AWESOME group, if you've never heard the song- look it up so that you can get why I put it in here. (Disclaimer on **When The Lights Go Down In The City** lyrics and **_Journey_**.)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Nighttime Delights **

Five: He Looks Just Like You, But Cute

(February 2005)

By: chocolate rules

**When the Lights Go Down In the City Lyrics**

_Journey_  
When the lights go down in the city,  
and the sun shines on the bay,  
do I want to be there,  
in my city,  
ohoh ohohoh ohoh

So you said your lonely  
well my friend I'm lonely too  
I want to get back, to my city  
by the rain, ohoh ohohoh ohoh

its sad ohh,  
theres been morings  
out of the world without you,  
without your charm  
ohohoh nah nah nah ohoh

when the lights go down in the city  
and the sun shines on the bay  
do i want to be there, in my city oh oh  
ohoh ohohoh ohoh

(freestyle)  
when the lights go down in the city  
and the sun shines on the bay  
do i want to be there  
in my city,  
ohoh ohohohoh ohoh  
mmmmhmhm ohoh ohohoh ohoh

Dean drove through the dark night, stars clearly seen above him, not that he was interested in them anyway.

Dean had spent the last two months not only enjoying the time with his son, but learning more about the woman that mothered him. Lanai was such an amazing person. She was so caring and smart, and in all reality kind of reminded Dean about his kid brother, Sam. Not in a freaky way or anything, just that every good quality in her, he could find in his brother.

Truth was, Lanai was the complete opposite of him. She had gone to college and had studied to be a nurse. She had taken to caring for her elderly grandparents instead of sending them off to a home. She volunteered with small special needs children and had attended the annual Breast Cancer's walkathon for the past five years.

Lanai just kept on amazing the Winchester and he couldn't help but hate what the world was paying her gracious deeds with such great distaste.

In those two months, Dean hadn't remembered to phone his father, brother, or any of their contacts. In all actuality, just three nights ago as he was sitting in the dinning room watching as Dylan interacted with his blankie and the TV at the same time the thought just occurred to him: his family might have given him for dead.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean awoke with the now common feeling of a certain someone crawling all over him. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked down and was met with a million dollar smile. What Dean couldn't figure out was why the kid couldn't find it in himself to sleep in his own crib.

"What's up, Dax?" Dean said easily lifting the little guy from his stomach into the air.

Dylan stretched himself out and giggled as he tried to reach for his daddy. He'd get still and stretch his little arms down towards Dean's face. Then, since he really couldn't reach it, he would start wiggling again and laugh.

"Da…."

"You say you want to go back to bed and then wake up your Mommy so that she can be the one to deal with you until the sun rises? Well, now that's a plan I can attain to," he says as he lowers the little tyke to his chest.

Of course, Dylan just lifted his head and stared at Dean until his Daddy's eyes opened again. Dean groaned, tried to glare down the kid, but found himself rising nonetheless.

Dean stood besides the bed and looked down at Lanai's sleeping form. Dylan's hands patted his face and Dean kissed his palms without looking away from the beautiful woman before him.

Lanai was getting paler and weaker. She had started sharing naptimes with Dylan, leaving Dean to wonder the house and pick up bits and ends about the woman. When she would awaken, he'd ask her about them and it would make for a great storytelling session as he prepared the next meal.

Dean wished on many occasions that he stayed with this fascinating woman when he had first met her.

Getting back to the baby in his arms that was now not so kindly slapping his face, Dean shut off the alarm clock that would have rung at eight am, and decided to let her sleep in-even if she'd get pissed at him.

"You know, you could just as easily crawl to right as you can the left. Is it the cologne? Cause, I'll stop you know." Dean teased the babe as they walked out the room. Dylan sloppily kissed at his nose, something that he had annoyingly picked from his mother and made Dean roll his eyes every time. Dean kissed his forehead back.

He turned to Lanai in the bed and whispered a thank you. In all his years of lollygagging around, Sam really did have an effect on him, he had finally done something good.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

The car slowed as it pulled off to the side of the road. The night was darker at 2 in the morning and the chilly winds that were coming in through the open windows prickled at his face. The car was shut off and the night met a stilling silence.

Dean leaned his head back onto the seat. He stared at the top of the car for a few minutes. In had been two years since he had had to worry so much about another living breathing being twenty-four/seven.

Dylan was so small and helpless it took everything in Dean to not wrap him in plastic bubbles and never let him out of the safety of a car seat.

However, those were the normal, everyday things that father's were supposed to worry about. But, as a Winchester, Dean knew better. There were many things, _so many things,_ out there that a helmet and a seat belt would do absolutely nothing for.

The more that Dean thought about it: how innocent Dylan was and how vulnerable he now was to the world that Dean moved in; the more he realized that having this kid around would be seriously dangerous for the both of them.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

As Lanai grew weaker, Dylan grew more animated. Dean was between caring for Lanai and providing for Dylan.

Luckily, Lanai seemed to have quite a bit of money, so funds were never a problem. In those two months, Dean had learned how to change diapers-again, dodge baby food, and bath a growing baby. He was more and more grateful that Sammy had been older and that his father was around.

Which reminded him, he needed to call his father and call off the manhunt that was doubtlessly happening.

Lanai and Dean spent most waking moments talking about themselves. Lanai would tell Dean about all the pictures and movies he'd find around her house. Dean told Lanai about his father and baby brother. He told her about all their travels cross-country. Lanai had moved after each tragedy in her life.

Lanai was amazed that Dean had so much in him. All his tales about Sammy growing up and the 'cleaned up' versions of some of his hunts had her marveling at how _mature?_ he was.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Most of the time, Dean forgot that Lanai was sick. In the two months that he spent with her, Dean spent most of the time connecting with her. He started to learn little quirks about her and could start to intercept her emotions and her reactions before they occurred.

It was weird being that close to someone. Dean was pretty good at reading people and telling when they were lying. He was especially good at understanding most things about woman. However, he hadn't been this connected to anyone in his life before. With the exception of Sammy, there was no one that could really 'get' Dean.

When she started getting really sick the last month, Dean was almost shocked. He didn't know that it could possibly get that bad. The way that she became tired within minutes of waking, how she lost her almost rival appetite, and most alarming how she had lost all her strength and almost needed him to carry her to the table to eat, since she refused to take a meal in her bed.

That was another problem, Lanai still refused against medication. She still went to the hospital, got test done and tracked the progress of the growing tumor. Somehow, it had started traveling down and was dangerously close to her lungs.

Her doctor had been ecstatic to meet him; naturally, since the good ol' doc was a woman and Dean had a way that appealed to them. She had helped her through the rougher than normal last trimester of her pregnancy and was really glad that Lanai had found Dylan's Daddy. Through Dr. Maggie Carlson, Dean had gotten a paternity test that amazingly Lanai had been the one to ask for. Dr. Carlson shared her concern about the cancer and tried and tried again to convince towards treatment. Lanai, being the stubborn girl that she was, never even baited an eye.

In any other time or place or situation, Dean would have been mighty proud to have claim to such a wonderful woman.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Tuesday, February 8th, 2005

The phone rang. It disturbed the stilling silence that over took the room. The moon could be seen through the partially opened window. The night was clear and still. It seemed like the sound could almost be imagined, that it could take part of some dream he was currently in and needed not be disturbed.

Again, the cell rang, and the 'dream' state that was provided was instantly crushed.

On the third ring, and upon hearing some kind of displeased grunt from the neighboring room, the cell was picked up at last.

"'lo?" he asked into the static of the call. He was trying to find the clock, find out what crazy hour he was being summoned at.

"Sammy?" said a gruff voice from the other end of the line.

He sat up and looked at the cell. It was an unavailable number. He knew he had all his family cell phones and wondered why his brother would change it when he got a new one just four months ago.

"Dean?" he asked getting up onto his elbows and listened intently into the cell. He hadn't heard from his brother in the past few months and he could very well be dreaming this all too.

"Hey, squirt," said the same gruff voice. A little of the edge was gone, relief taking its place. Dean sounded like he was weighed down, sleepless, and Sam couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him the last two months.

"Dean, you okay? What happened? Where ya been?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah," was Dean's response with a deep sigh. Sam stilled to listen to whatever it was that his brother wanted to say. "Listen, are you busy later on today?"

Sam quickly thought ahead. It was a Tuesday, and He only had one class in the early morning. He had it with a girl, Jessica Moore, and they were kind of getting to be an item, so he spent most of Tuesday with her. However, he hadn't seen or heard from his brother in two months and he really needed to see him. He had been so worried that the man had been dead that he would cut the class to just see him.

"Just the one class, but that's done at eleven."

"Yeah, I remember," Dean said softly. Sam had called him at the beginning of each semester with his class schedule. It seemed very important for Sam to have Dean's support. As if, for some reason, Dean would say anything against one of his classes or his workload that he would change it just to keep his approval. In truth, Dean really didn't know about the classes and what in all they were all about, so he always encouraged the kid.

"What's wrong? Where were you?" he asks again.

"Sammy," Dean started as he sighed again, causing Sam to really start worrying.

"Dean?" responded Sam. His voice was shaky and he was more than just a little worried.

"Look kiddo, I'll tell you everything later, okay? I'll meet you outside your apartment."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just three hours away,"

"And you couldn't call me at a better time?" Sam said, not really annoyed.

"Dude, I just got here." Dean said trying to get back into his normal tone but bluntly failing. "I really just need the sleep." He confessed.

"Hey, no prob, bro. I'm really glad to hear ya man."

"Yeah, you too."

"Dude," Sam said suddenly alarmed again. "Have you called Dad? Missouri? Anyone? They're all going crazy looking for you."

"Nah, I'll call them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"What's one more day?" Dean rhetorically asked casually.

"Dean," Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Everything will be fine. Okay?" Sam scoffed, was he that obvious or was his brother just that linked with him.

"Yeah, okay."

"Good."

"And you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Sammy."

"Good."

"I've got a surprise for you, so don't be late." Dean said trying to finalize the conversation.

"A surprise? A good or bad one?"

"It's a surprise."

"Should I come alone?" Sam asked skeptical of his brother. Dean could very well be bringing him the new Glock 37.

"If you want. It really doesn't matter. But, it's kinda important, so don't bring just anyone, kay?"

"Is it like, _bad_ important?"

"No, not really. Look, Sammy, I'll tell you everything later. I really need the sleep, kid. Take care of yourself."

"Night Dean," Sam says with a yawn. His brother was _alive_ and okay for all his knowledge and he'd be seeing him real soon, everything was right in his world again.

"Night Sammy,"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sam decided that he really should have skipped the class. He hadn't heard a word the professor had said all hour long. He was way too busy watching the digital clock just three feet above the elderly man's head.

Sam glanced back down to his 'notes'. He had the date and lecture title, which was on the board, copied onto his paper. He had even managed to get most of the intro down, but any other words that the man had said were lost to the young man.

Besides him, Jessica watched as her usually alert and studious _friend_ looked lost to the world. Normally, he would have the greater part of the important notes that Professor Jordan would have said, but today, his notes didn't even cover a quarter of the page. Professor Jordan's lectures were usually five to six pages long. And that was just the important things.

There was five minutes left to the class, and Jordan usually left early, but on some days he'd keep on going 'til the end. Of course, today had to be one of those days.

When the bell finally rang, Sam tossed his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder instantly. He was making his way to the door when Jesse grabbed his arm.

"What's the rush bud?" she asked him with a slight smirk. It was that cute smirk that would take Sam a few moments to get over before he could think again. Jesse was so beautiful and so way out of his league that Sam sometimes thought that he was dreaming when he was with her.

Today, however, he had his brother on his mind and that cute smirk wasn't cutting it.

"I have to go," Sam said quickly. Jesse looked at him oddly as they made their way out of the classroom. She knew that they spent Tuesdays together most weeks, not that it was ever stated or that any plans were ever made, but she had come to expect it.

"Where to?" she asked him softly. Before he got a chance to reply, a few of their friends came out of the room and caught up with them.

Pat Zinder, Morgan Bordeaux, and Jeffery Scottsbluff headed towards their friends. The trio had been making plans to go somewhere that afternoon and thought that the 'love birds' would enjoy coming along and were going to invite them.

"J!" Morgan called out to her best friend. Jesse stopped and flagged her friend over. Morgan grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him over to the duo with Pat following them.

"Thinking about heading out of town for the day, maybe hit the mall, go clubbing at night, what you think?"

"Sounds like fun," Jesse said smiling to her friends. She looked over to Sam for his confirmation, but all he did was shake his head.

"Nah, sorry guys, I have something to do today."

"_Dude,_" started Jeff as he looked his best bud over. He thought that the guy studied _way _too long. Sam probably studied four times as much longer than the rest of the gang put together.

"What could possibly beat over leaving campus for a day?" Pat translated his friend's whine.

"And _the mall_," Morgan added, cause that was just a given.

Jesse could see that whatever it was had importance to Sam and nodded for him to go.

"Is it important?" she asked taking his hand and looking at him with concern.

"Yeah"

"Something wrong?" Pat asked him. The whole group was instantly concern. Sam didn't know if he could tell them about his brother, but he didn't want them to worry either. Deciding that the truth really couldn't hurt, and Dean did say that someone could come along with him, he decided that he could tell his friends.

"I have to get back to the apartment. My brother called me last night and…"

"Dean called you?" Jesse asked hopefully. They had all been a witness to his increasing worry over his brother over the past two months. Jesse had also heard more of the concern and fright over losing his brother and couldn't be more than happy that the man was okay.

"So, that _was_ the phone at three in the morning last night?" Jeff said. He was roommates with Sam.

"Uh, yeah, that was him," Sam said with a slight smirk. His brother had a way of calling at the worst most possible times.

"He okay?" Morgan asked sensing her friends concern over the issue and Jesse's reaction.

"Don't know yet," Sam said with a frown. _Should find out though as soon as I see him. _

"Well, let's go then!" Morgan announced and grabbed Jesse's arm as she started to lead both Jesse and Jeff towards the apartment. Jesse still held onto Sam, so he was stuck in the tug line as well.

"Someone's feeling a little left out," Pat announced as followed behind his friends.

"Someone refuses to keep up with his girl," Morgan said reminding him that his girl broke with him. Pat rolled his eyes and glared at her, but she couldn't really see it.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean pulled up in front of Sam's apartment building. He had been around the campus enough times by now to not get lost, but this would be the first time that he would actually _see_ Sam.

Dean parked his Impala and got out of the car. He took the coffee he had just bought out along with him. He closed the driver's door and leaned back on it.

He looked down at his coffee and started to think about how he was going to start telling his kid brother everything.

Truth was, he really didn't want to tell the kid nothing. Sam might take it harder than Dean was taking it, and then Dean would just feel awful that his brother felt crappy.

But he did promise the kid that he would tell him today, and he hadn't really ever broken a promise to Sam their whole lives, and he wasn't about to start now.

Before Dean could give it more thought, he heard approaching footsteps and one of them defiantly sounded like his Jolly Green Giant.

Dean looked up, and sure enough Sam and a few other people were making their way to the apartment. Dean had watched his brother long enough to know that one of those guys, a Jeff somethingorother, was his baby brother's roommate. The girl hanging onto his arm was more than just likely to be Jessica. The other three must have been their friends.

Dean wasn't bothered by them. Actually, it'd probably be better that there be people there so that Sam would not cry or hug him or yell and hit him. With Sam, it really could go either way.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Dean!" Sam yelled once he recognized the man leaning on the ever recognizable black Impala.

Dean was looking up at him now and smiling. He saw him shake his head slightly and sip something, most likely some black concentrate coffee.

Sam was so relieved to see him there, standing alive and well, that he felt like rushing into him in a deathgrip hug. However, all he managed to do a step later was yell out to him.

"Where the fuck were you!" he yelled half a block down. Dean smirked that damn smirk of his and shook his head, taking another sip. He placed the cup carefully behind him on the roof of the Impala.

Besides him, Sam could feel his friends shocked looks. Sam rarely ever cursed, or so they thought. But the f-word slipped so easily out of him, especially when he was talking with his brother.

Dean waited until Sam was just within five feet of him to respond in his own smartass way.

"Around," Sam gave his brother a death glare and Dean could just bust out laughing at how much like a twelve year old Sammy reminded him of.

"You son of a bitch," Sam said when he was right in front of Dean. Again his friends were almost amazed at his attitude. Jesse had let go of him and the group was slightly behind him.

Before he could reply, Sam had him in a deathgrip hug. Dean couldn't help but think that the whole audience thing that he was hoping would prevent this would not happen.

Dean quickly returned the hug and tried to pull his brother off him. That however did not work. He started squirming around a little, enough for Sam to feel it but not really enough for him to look like some little squirming kid.

"Dude, vital organs dieing here," Dean croaked out. Sam slowly released him and Dean could tell a few tears were about to fall.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, and Dean was about to make another crack, but he just nodded a yes. "Then, what the hell happened? Where the fuck have you been for _two months_? Caleb said you were supposed to be in Michigan."

"I was."

"No you weren't. Caleb went to look for you."

"Where? In the bars?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a shrug. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Behind them, the small group was almost forgotten. They wondered whether they should just leave, but Jesse could hear the cracking in Sam's voice and they had all witnessed the intense hug to know that Sam might need them to be there.

"I wouldn't be in a _bar_ for that long, Sammy." Dean said strongly. He knew he liked to drink, and bars were the greatest location for a good game of pool or poker, but he wasn't an alcoholic or looking for trouble. There was no way that Dean would spend this much time on a bar.

"Well, where were you then?" Sam accused as he stepped back a step from his brother. He glanced the elder up and down, making sure that he was really okay, at least from what he could tell visually.

"It's a…long story," Dean said with a sigh. He turned around. And picked up his coffee again. He quickly glanced into the car, but it was barely noticeable that he had done so.

"And?" Sam asked crossing his arms. Dean smirked into his cup. Sammy reminded him so much of their father in that pose that it was almost scary.

"About a year ago, last time I went to Michigan, I _did _go to a bar." Dean started. Sam rolled his eyes, but listened as Dean continued. "Hey, I said long story. So don't make faces and don't interrupt, only saying it once.

"I met someone there, hooked up (at which Sam shook his head but Dean kept going) and then I skipped town. Two months ago, I go back, find the same girl and find out that she's sick…"

"Dude!" Sam says alarmed. Dean shook his head.

"Interrupting," Dean said quickly. He bit his lip slightly, and took a deep breath. "I'm okay, it's not like that. She wasn't trashy ok.

"So she told me she's sick and worried about her kid. Turns out she had a five month old. So, she's got cancer and like a year to live and wanted the kid to go with family. But she's like orphaned and her grandparents are dead too and she was an only child.

"She was going to spend her last year looking up the kid's father, but…So, I went to check him out and did the blood thing and it all pans through." Dean sheepishly finished as he took the cup to his lips but refused to drink.

"Ok, there goes a week," Sam said sympathetically pissed still, something that Dean was sure his brother was the only one that could manage that.

Dean looks up to him kinda hurt.

"I wasn't about to leave her there _sick _and all! Have you no heart?"

"Wait," Sam said as he thought what his brother had just said thoroughly. "You mean, you're a…you have a…"

"I'm a father, and I have a kid. Yeah."

Sam's eyes went wide and his hands feel limp besides him.

"Dude, don't pass out now, that's barely half the tale." Sam started shaking his head.

"How…? Where…?"

"How old are you? Don't ask shit like that," Dean said with a smirk. Sam barely managed a glare.

"That's not what I meant." Dean nods at him and continues his tale after a deep breath.

"So, kid's mine, girl's sick. She got sicker and sicker. It got to the point were she could barely make it out of her bed. One of her friend's a nurse, nice lady fixed the birth certificate, and well she managed to get some kind of sedative to the house. Lanai didn't want any treatment so it kinda took her fast."

"So, you spent two months taking care of her?" Sam asked knowing the answer before he even asked it.

"I wanted to get to know her so I could maybe tell the kid about her someday. She was pretty amazing, you would've liked her."

"What happened?" Sam managed to choke out.

"Buried her two days ago," Dean said not even bothering to look his baby brother in the eyes.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

The entire group of Sam's friends was still. The girls were silently crying and the guys were pretty much in shock. Dean's story was really hard to grasp. So unlikely and yet, at least to the girl's, so romantic.

Sam's was silently crying. He was watching his brother as those final words left him. He was all out for grabbing him into another hug, but he knew that his brother wasn't into that kind of thing. And he was already doing a damn good job at looking tough in front of everyone.

Sam slightly worried that Dean might be locking away emotion again. He worried that this might have a really huge bad impact on his brother. He thought of someway to change the subject, get his brother back into a comfortable state so he asked the only other thing that was roaming around in his mind.

"So, what happened to the kid?" Sam asked cautiously.

To his surprise, Dean looked up at him and actually smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's the surprise!" he said. Then he tilted his head and looked into the backseat.

Sam followed his brother's gaze. He could most nearly die of shock, again, at what he saw there.

Dylan laid fast asleep in his car seat, clutching to a floppy stuffed dog.

"Is that…?" Sam asked the obvious question. "Can I…?" Dean laughed slightly as his brother.

"Yes, that's my kid. And yeah, you can hold him. He's been asleep for hours as it is."

Sam dropped his bag by his feet and went to the back seat. He tugged off the safety belt and took the little bundle out of his seat. The baby stirred slightly. Without making a sound, the eyes opened and Sam found himself being stared at. He slowly eased himself out of the car and went back to stand besides his brother.

As Dean watched Sam get into the car, he turned towards the teary-eyed group.

"So, guess it's a good as a time as any to introduce myself," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm Pat," Pat said, holding his hand out towards Dean. He was the closest to Dean, having moved besides Jesse to try and comfort her.

"Hey," Dean said to him. Just then, Sam returned besides him.

"That's Pat, Jeff, Morgan, and Jesse," Sam said as he nudged his head towards each person as he said their name. He added an extra smile when he said 'Jesse', still not sure if he could refer to her as his girlfriend.

Dean shook each of their hands. Then, he looked between the still crying girls and shook his head.

"Listen, I know that's a mushy story and all, but it's ok. Lanai, she knew her time was coming. She was okay with it all at the end. Almost _comfortable_, I guess. If you can get comfortable, I mean."

"Dude, he's so…little." Sam said looking at the baby.

"He's seven months, that's how they are," Dean said looking besides him to the baby as well.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan," Dean said proudly. As he said the name, the baby looked over at him. Noticing his Daddy, Dylan lifted his hands, one still clutching the stuffed pup.

"Da!" he yelled. Dean gripped one of his hands with his fingers.

"Hey guy, nice of you to wake up,"

"Da!" he yelled again.

"_Dude,_ he can talk!" Sam said amazed.

"Yeah, at seven months they can say a few things."

"I didn't talk," said Sam softly.

"Well, you were traumatized and it took you longer," stated Dean. "And don't act all jealous of my kid just 'cause he's smart." He added with a smirk.

"What else can he say?" Sam asked looking up to his brother, with curious wide eyes.

"Um, car, fast, water, milk, and he calls the cops shit." Dean said with a smile. "But it doesn't really sound like it. Kinda sounds like he's shushing them."

"Great, already taught him to curse." Dean shrugged. He was trying to clean up his language once he noticed that Dill could pick it up so well. Dylan already had 'ass' and 'jerk' down too.

"And he knows the Impala when he sees it. And can tell ACDC from Zeppelin."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And, you're _keeping _him?"

"Yeah Sammy, he's my kid. And he's not like a stray dog, you know."

"No, I just, you and a kid. That's just, odd."

"You're…odd." Dean said in defense. Sam crooked an eyebrow. "He already knows enough cuss words." He said with a shrug at the look.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

After a few more minutes, they all actually made it into the apartment. No one wanted to go to the mall anymore.

It was twelve and Dylan was happily babbling from his position on Jesse's lap. Sam was talking to Dean in the corner quietly as they both watched the cute scene before them. Pat was 'amusing' himself with one of Dylan's toys and Jeff was ordering them some lunch.

When the food arrived they all sat in the living room, the only place that would hold seven people.

Dylan stood between Dean and Sam's legs. He kept grabbing food off their plate and switching it to the other plate. Sam sent his brother a look as Dill traded one of Dean's fries for one of Sam's nuggets.

"What? He doesn't eat many solids yet," Dean said with a shrug as he returned Sam his nugget, but Sam ate the fry anyway.

"That's just soo cute!" Morgan said as Dylan grabbed something off Sam's plate again. Dylan turned around and grinned at her. Two dimples clearly seen on his cheeks.

"Sam, he's got dimples!" Jesse squealed.

"Yeah, he does," Dean said with his own grin towards the kid, showing his own cute dimples. And unluckily for Sam, that caused him to smile as well showing off his own adorable dimples.

"Must be a family trait," Morgan said softly to her friend. Jesse noticed each of the Winchester's cute grins and nodded. "You're really lucky." Morgan said winking at her.

"He looks kinda like you," Sam said a few minutes later as they were done. Dylan sat on his lap and was playing with Sam's shirt and what they all learned was 'Gruffy the Puppy'. Though it sounded more like 'uffy puppie'

"Yeah?" Dean asked. He really hadn't looked at the kid like that yet. Actually, he saw a lot of Lanai in the boy.

"Yeah, the hair and attitude and all. He's even got your eyes." Sam said watching the babe intently as he made Gruffy bash his head into Sam's chest.

Dean looked over to the baby from where he was playing poker against Jeff. Morgan had had to leave and Pat had given her a ride to where she was going. Jesse was besides Sam, arms wrapped around his arm, as she too watched the babe.

"Huh, he does." Dean said looking back up to his brother. "Go figure," then turning back to his cards he added. "I always thought he looked like her though."

"Well, he _is_ cute, so he got that much from her." Sam said. Jesse softly laughed as Dean punched his brother in the arm.

tbc...**Um, Thursday, cause I have no school and I'm going to need to keep my mind of the new episode...**


	6. Checkup Call

**Nighttime Delights**

Six: Checkup Call

(February 2005)

By: chocolate rules

Wednesday, February 9th, 2004

Dean spent the night in a motel nearby. He was planning to leave very early, call his father, and be able to meet with him hopefully by tomorrow morning. Sam, however, didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye. Apparently, Sam's little crew had taken to baby Dylan and they wanted to be able to see him go too. So, Sammy was going to be picking him up some breakfast- cause Dean will always stay for free food- and going to Dean's room to wake him.

At ten thirty, there's a knock on his door. Dean chooses to ignore it.

Another knock and Dylan is awake, it's rare that they sleep in, so even the kid is tired from the previous day's 'festivities'.

"Dean! Today man!" came Sam's voice, muffled by the closed door.

Dean groaned, gripped an arm around his kid, and slipped out of the bed. Dean walked towards the door and unlocked it. He headed back to bed, Dylan tugging on his ear, knowing Sam heard the change on the door.

"Dude, black coffee for your fancy?" Sam said as he entered and stretched his arm over his brother's head.

Dean opened his eyes and momentarily glared at his brother before reaching up and taking the offered beverage. Dylan too reached for it, but Sam deterred his hands by picking him up instead.

"Hey Dilly! How's it going big guy?" Sam said to him.

"Mmy," Dylan said with glee. They had learned the previous day that Dean had shown the babe pictures of his brother and had kept calling him Sammy. Dylan picked up on the ending of it and had been calling Sam 'Mmy' all day.

"Yeah, it's _Sam_," said Sam. As soon as he had heard, well _seen_, that his brother had a kid, he had decided against ever being called Uncle Sam. Dean was going for Uncle Sammy, but Sam would be more than happy with just Sam.

Unfortunately for him all Dylan could say was

"Mmy!" as he clasped his little hands on the sides of Sam's face. Sam tipped forward and the kid laughed with glee as he spread his arms down to the ground above him.

Dean watched the exchange of his brother and son and almost missed as Morgan and Jesse entered the room.

He would have missed them completely had the scent of the pre-offered breakfast not caught him.

"Hey girls," Dean said with a grin as he stood from the bed. Completely ignoring that he was only in his boxers, he headed over and gave them each a hug.

Both girls watched as Dean rose and walked to them. Morgan held her breath as he reached over and gave her a hug. She quickly reminded herself that she indeed did have a boyfriend and that said boyfriend would find offense. Then, Dean hugged Jesse and headed to the food.

"So, what'd we got here?" Dean asked as he opened up one of the take out bags. He pulled out a bacon, eggs, and cheese sandwich and smiled. _Sammy, you remembered_, thought Dean as he pealed back the wrapped of his all time favorite kind of breakfast sandwich.

"Mine?" asked Dylan as he watched Dean dig into his sandwich. Dean started to shake his head no, but Sam walked over to another one of the bags.

"Here you go, buddy," Sam said as he pulled out a small jug of orange juice, hash browns, and some pancakes in a plastic container.

"Ok!" Dylan said eying all 'his food'.

Sam sat down in one of the small table's chairs and placed Dylan on his lap. While he fed the little guy he started talking with his brother.

"So, where you headed?" Dean shrugged. He was looking through the bag he'd opened and was pulling out his own hash browns and juice. Sam was always the one to get something healthy for him like juice. Personally, he would have just as easily accepted a beer.

"Towards Montana, I think. That's where Dad was heading last I talked to him,"

"That, Dean, was _two months_ ago. He could be in Florida for all we know by now." Sam said as he helped Dylan place some ketchup on his hash brown, because this kid was so his father's son.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to Florida," said Dean, half way through his sandwich.

"You're going to drive from here to Florida. That's literally cross the entire country." Dylan was desperately trying to get some leverage on Sam's lap to get to his juice jug.

"Sure, why not I've done it before."

"But, now you've got a kid with you," Sam said. He placed emphasize on that statement by handing Dylan the hash brown and then going for the juice.

"And I'll have to be stopping every few hours to feed him, I know. I _have _done this before you know."

"No, not really. I was older, and Dad was there."

Dean stood, wrapper in his hand crushed finished and sipping the coffee. He walked over to his brother and smirked.

"You worry too much, you know that? I've got this kid trained. Besides, all he does is sleep. Don't ya Dill?"

"Yeah!" Dylan said looking up to his Daddy. His face had most of the ketchup on it and some pieces of the hash brown. His little smile displayed his dimples and it was just the picture of cute.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "He's seven months old, that won't last forever."

Dean rolled his eyes. He placed the coffee on the table and tossed the wrapper towards the trash. It made a clean swoosh in and Dean turned back to look at the youngest Winchesters.

"Yeah, then they learn to walk and talk and all hell's breaks loose." Dean winked at his brother, making sure that the younger knew he was talking about him and made towards the bathroom.

"Maybe he can spend a little more time here," hoped Morgan. She and Jesse had been eating their own breakfast while sitting on the edge of the bed. Morgan had decided that it would be best for her to keep as far away as possible from her friend's brother until that man had a shirt on. Sure, that sight would be sad, but this one was almost deadly.

"Nope," Sam said while trying to get the pancakes open without Dylan's interference. "My Dad's going to want to kill him and then once Dean tells him about Dill here, he's going to want to see him. Make sure that he hasn't killed the kid and all."

"Why can't your dad come here then?"

"He's too busy," Sam said softly.

"Oh," Morgan said. She made an 'I'm sorry' face towards Jesse who shrugged. Jesse knew that Sam and his father didn't have the best of relationships, but she didn't know much more about it.

"Me!" Dylan said a little mad as he was trying to get the plastic container of pancakes opened himself. Sam kept pushing his hands away and so neither was getting much done.

Finally, Sam got the thing opened, cut it into tiny pieces and poured on the syrup. He then fed Dylan who happily and hungrily ate an entire pancake before refusing to eat another bite. He then wiggled around on Sam's lap until Sam placed him on the floor. Dylan slowly crawled over to the girl's and charmed his way onto Jesse's lap. From there, he spoke to them about his Daddy and the car and cakes and pies and other things that they weren't sure what they meant yet.

Dean came out of the bathroom showered, shaved, and (sadly) dressed. He winked at his son, pleased that the charmer genes definably passed on. He walked over to Sam who was cleaning up after Dylan's messy meal.

"Last time you talked with him"

"Alpine, Texas against some demon. But that was over a week ago, so he's probably states away by now." Dean nodded, if John Winchester was anything other than an effective hunter than the brothers would have started to worry.

"I'll call Pastor Jim once I'm on the highway. He always knows where Dad is."

They walked over to the girl's and watched from the doorway how Dylan pulled and played with Jesse's long blond hair.

"You used to do that," Dean tells him out of nowhere. Dean usually doesn't give him information about their mother unless Sam probed it out of him.

"I did?" Sam asked curiously as he turned to watch his brother. Dean was watching his son though and didn't look back at him. Sam thought that would be all that his brother would give him and then Dean spoke again.

"Yeah, you'd whine until she picked you up, and then the second you were in her arms you'd reach for her hair and put a whole handful into your mouth and start chewing on it. She'd try to get you to let go, but you'd kind of give her this look and then she'd just laugh and let you. If you didn't have it in your mouth, you were playing with it."

"She'd let me do that?" Sam asked in wonder. He was sure that his father would never let him do something like that, but to think that his mother would so willingly just allow him to start eating away at her hair just to keep him entertained overwhelmed him.

"She'd let you get away with murder if it came to it." Dean said. He turned towards him and gave him a real smile, one that few people were witness to but Sam always seemed privileged to.

Dean walked over to his son then, leaving his brother to wonder about their mother.

"Now, don't let him get too used to that." Dean teased as he kneeled down besides the little guy.

"hi," Dylan said turning his head to the side and looking absolutely adorable and reminding Dean so much of Sammy that it was really starting to scare him.

"Hi," Dean said back. Dylan let go of Jesse's hair and leaned back into her. He was watching his Daddy intently and Dean was watching him back with a huge smile on his face.

"Pie?" asked Dylan. Both girls started to laugh and Dean shook his head to the boy.

"Ever got your head on anything else?"

"No pie?" Dylan said a little sadly with a slight pout that just made him irresistible.

"Sorry buddy, no pie."

"ok"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean hugged the girl's goodbye as Sam placed Dylan into the car seat. They had already kissed and hugged the baby enough to make him start squirming and then handed him over to Sam once he wouldn't stop screaming 'Mmy!'

Sam got out of the car, gave his brother a hug which Dean returned before entering the Impala.

"Dude, you better call Dad or Missouri, cause they'll both want to kill you, you know."

" Nah, Missouri wouldn't hurt me," Dean said turning on the car.

"Have you suppressed your childhood? Hell yes she would. For not calling her and then for keeping the kid at bay. Then probably just for the heck of it."

"Well, she can't hit me if I'm carrying Dylan now can she."

"She'll take him from you the second she sees him."

"So, I'll head towards Blue Earth and hide out with Pastor Jim." Dean said smirking. Pastor Jim would most likely lecture him and try to baptize Dylan but he'd be out of harm's way. Until his father got there that was.

"Later, squirt," Dean said as he geared of 'P' and got into 'R' and backed out the motel parking spot. Dylan wiggled his hand bye and the remaining trio waved back

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dylan was soon asleep again and Led was filling the stillness inside the Impala. Dean was happy to have seen Sam. He was really glad that Sam took so quickly to his son because he wasn't sure what he'd do if Sam didn't like him. Or if Dylan didn't like Sammy. That's why he had started showing him pictures of his brother and father. He wasn't about to give his son away and if the babe started crying because he was surrounded by strangers it'd be damn near impossible to get anything done.

Dean didn't want to think about it, but if his dad didn't want Dylan around than he'd have to find a way to keep him safe.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John Winchester sat in front of his laptop. He was researching his newest job and trying to not think too hard on his sons. It had been a week since he spoke with his youngest, but he knew that the boy was alright. Still, he was worried since the kid was so far away from him. He hated feeling like he couldn't protect him.

And then there was his eldest, Dean. Damn that kid got to him. He was always doing as he was asked but then there were the times that the kid started pulling stunts. Like this whole 'Gone Missing' thing that was currently happening. John knew that Dean was alive, but the damn kid had found a way to get himself of the face of this earth.

John had taught the boy everything that the kid knew so he was aware of how capable he was to do things. He also knew that the boy was way too damn impulsive. A number of things could have happened to him. He could be dead drunk in a ditch from carelessly driving- something that he damn well knew his kid did and had spent the last eight years trying to break him of. But, he could also be some corpse, the bunt joke to some poltergeist that would have crept behind and attacked him suddenly without any foresight.

The air grew uncomfortably still around the man, but he had enough sense to know it had nothing supernatural about it. No, this was that damn father's intuition and it was a killer.

If he didn't find that kid soon, he would really lose it.

And when he did find his kid, he was going to kill him.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean sat on the trunk of his car fingering his cell. His left arm was around Dylan's waist as the little one gnawed at his pup and watched the passerby cars. They had had to stop after Dylan's ten minutes straight of crying. There's really no reasoning with a baby.

So, Black Beauty had had to endure her first diaper change. For his own credential, at least Dean didn't get this _smell_ in his upholstery.

Wow, that little guy sure can pack a punch when it came to diapers and stuff.

"Da!" Dylan whines for the millionth time. He's getting really good with the crawling, and wants to be put down.

"No," Dean tells him sternly. He's thought that his stern authoritative voice had died with Sam's growth spurge but he finds that the longer he's around his son the more that voice comes out.

Dylan stops his kicking and whining and just continues to chew on his pup.

Dean glances at his baby, makes sure that he's okay. They share a smile and Dylan's big green eyes blink back at him.

Dean fingers the speed dial number three and wonders how Dad's going to take the news.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John's pacing now. He's covering the small single bed room in about five steps. Then, he turns around and walks back to the window. Once he's got that situation down than he starts to think back to what had him jump from his seat and start this pacing.

His boys.

His children were part of the scarier things in life. All those ghosts and baddies and his children never should have been caught in the middle of all this.

But then, he'd hate himself if he had allowed his boys to walk around unprepared. Not only that, but he'd hate the thought that what he was after would came for them.

It was almost four in the afternoon, and John had spent the entire day, and the three days before trying to tie up any lose ends that might get him that much closer to finding his son. He felt so useless and worried. A useless hunter that can't even find his own damn twenty-five year old son.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean started on the road again. He held his cell in his left hand firmly as he drove through the mainly barren backroads. He really needed to call Pastor Jim, or at least Caleb so that they could tell him how his father was holding out.

Pastor Jim and Caleb had been in Dean's life since his dad had begun to hunt. Jim Murphy provided them with refuge and knowledge of the Latin verses. He spent many of their early summers teaching them the ancient language, along with French, Italian, and what Dean vaguely remembers as German.

Caleb Bailey was the closest thing that the brothers had to an uncle. Caleb was twelve years older than Dean. The thing that made Caleb a hunter, however, was that he had a cunning deal with some gun manufacture and they'd be able to get any kind of gun you wanted.

If he called Caleb, the elder hunter would be able to tell him where he could find his father. John and Caleb went on hunts together often enough while the boys where growing up that they always knew where the other was so that they could provide backup if ever it was needed. However, if he called Caleb, he was sure going to have to endure a long overdue lecture about the importance of maintaining contact with those that care and worry about you. Then, knowing Caleb, the man would yell out endless threats and would end the conversation telling him to call his father or else.

Somehow, knowing all this, it was still better than having to face Missouri or Pastor Jim for the moment. The youngest of the hunters – other than Sam and himself - Caleb would have been easy enough to calm.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Stopping at Ogden, Utah for the night, Dean decided on calling Caleb, he's safest avenue. Knowing the hunter as well as he did, he would answer immediately and so everything would get out of the way immediately.

Settling Dylan into the middle of the king sized bed after a struggling bath – for the both of them – Dean picked up his cell and settled besides the little bundle and pressed down on his number four speed dial.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb Bailey was rummaging through his car, trying to find his notebook where he had written down an incantation. He couldn't believe that he had actually misplaced the thing. It seemed that the older he got, the more careless he became, not that he would ever admit that to anyone or anything.

He'd just about given up any search for the damn thing, he had the old lady's name on his cell and he would just have to give her another call. She had seemed rather fond of him before, she wouldn't mind.

As he was pulling out his cell from his jacket packet, it started to play out Black Dog. Not believing the sound for one second, Caleb flipped the device over and read the name. Sure enough there displayed in black and blue, was the name of the missing Winchester.

"Oh," he said shaking his head with incredulity, "this has _got_ to be good."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean took a deep breath as he heard the phone ring. He leaned back on the headboard, placed his extra hand over Dylan's back and awaiting the fireworks that were likely to –

_Dean? Man that better be you!_ The voice scoffs through his cell.

"Hey Uncle Caleb," he said cheerfully. He and Sam had the tendency to call Caleb "Uncle' whenever they needed him to be on his good side. And Dean really, really needed Caleb to not be mad with him. Even if he knew that wasn't a likely possibility.

"Dean Winchester where the fuck are you!" Dean pulled the cell from his ear. Damn, he sounded pretty pissed.

"'M in Utah, man. How's everything?" he tried to ask casually.

"Well," Caleb started and Dean could picture him rubbing his temples and twirling his keys in his hand. "Let's see, I've spent the last oh,_ two months _looking all over the good damn country for my friend's Goddamn kid. Maybe you've heard from him. He went to Michigan and then disappeared into nothingness. Maybe you two have spoken. Give him my regards when he next calls."

"Caleb," he starts, but the older man seems to be really ticked off at him because he cuts him right off.

"Dean, have you got any idea what this damn stunt of yours has done to everyone? To your father? Kid, if you were right in front of me now, I'd kill ya!

"I went up to Michigan looking for your ass! Guess what I found? Nothing! Sure, looked like you had at least finished off the case, but then what? If you felt so strongly for a vacation, you could have said something. Oh and I hope you enjoyed it, cause the next rest you'll get is from a hospital bed!"

"God, Cal, come on. I called you man. I need to know where Dad is."

"Trying to work a case and going piss-crazy worrying about where the hell you could be."

"Caleb, I'm sorry man. I know you guys are going to kill me and all. I know I should've called and I know that nothing I say will make what I did acceptable. I'll explain everything to everyone when I can, but I've got to see my dad."

"You mean you didn't call him?"

"Caleb…this is Dad. If I call him, I'm afraid that I'm not ready to be deaf quite yet."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb stood up from where he was sitting on his truck's hood. He couldn't of heard right. There was no way that this kid was complaining about his father's worry.

"Dean, that's the least of your worries. Whatever the hell he says to you won't amount to what he'll do to you. No one's heard from you in months and you're worried about what John'll say to you. Man, let me just tell you. Jim, Missouri, heck even me, we were really freaked for your sorry ass. But your father and Sammy had it worst. You better get word to the both of them."

"I, uh, I already saw Sam."

"O, so, you let Sam know before everyone else? And what, am I at privilege to be number tow? And why the hell didn't Sammy call us? What the hell's going on, kid?" Caleb fisted his hand and couldn't get the idea of choking the kid from his mind. Though, he'd have to let John get to him first, and he really did hate seconds.

"It's not like that, honest. Ugh!!! When did you go freaking, feelings man! I just need to know where my dad is!" As soon as dean yelled, Caleb heard some noise in the back. He thought that there was crying, but who could possibly be crying? It's not like Dean would have a girl in the room with him and then call him.

Naw, the kid wouldn't do that.

So who in the world was crying?

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean yelled and completely forgot that Dylan was sleeping. Caleb was making him mad, even if he was right.

Dylan began to whimper slightly. Dean looked down at him and Dylan began to wake. And he didn't look like he'd be in a happy mood.

Dean balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear. He mentally groaned. He really didn't need Caleb to hear the kid wailing. The elder man was way too perceptive and he'd instantly recognize the noise.

Dean took Dylan up in his arms and cradled him onto his chest. Dylan's little fists grabbed at his shirt as the whimpering started to die out.

"Shh," Dean whispered against the soft blond hair. "Don't cry, buddy. Everything's okay. Don't cry."

In just a few seconds, Dylan stilled and he was back to sleep.

Dean continued to rub the little guy's back as he edged off the cell.

"Caleb, I need to talk with my Dad. Come on." He heard Caleb sigh, could picture him fisting his hands and trying to not kill him over the cell.

"He's been at Pastor Jim's for the last week or so, I'm about five hours out from there. I'll head their in the morning and wait until you get there cause I seriously want o kick your ass and you better have a great excuse this time. And it better not be like that weekend that you took with that foreign girl to "show her around" you hear?"

"Yeah man," Dean said smiling, remembering the incident. It had only been two days before Caleb found him, and his dad had been furious. "Pastor Jim's? Well, that's gonna suck."

"Yeah, well, Jim hasn't been too fond of you lately either. Almost had Johnny praying for your return."

"Dad was _praying?_"

"Kid, I said almost." Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. God, he was _soo_ dead.

"Look, it'll take me at least another day to get there, probably two, please don't say anything. To anyone, I'll…ugh, I'll call tomorrow night and then tell them I'm on my way there. I won't even mention that I talked with you." He heard Caleb sigh and half groan, but he knew that Caleb wouldn't say anything; the guy was a rock if ever you needed him to be. Taught Dean most of the things he knew about lying.

"Alright kid, but if I don't hear hair or tail of you in two days-"

"Thanks Caleb," smiled Dean. He moved around until he was lying flat on his back, Dylan cradled on his chest. "I owe you one man."

"You owe me about a million by now, kid. And one day I'll hold you to them."

Dean chuckled as he let his eyes drift shut.

"Yeah, man. No prob. See you then."

"Calling in a night?" Caleb's questioning voice asked him.

"Dude, if you knew the day I had. Heck, the _months_ I've had. Trust me, I'll have your sympathy by the end of the week."

"Doubt that. More likely to have your head mounted on my cabin's wall. I'll let you catch up on your beauty rest, princess. And in two days-"

"Two days. Thanks Uncle Caleb." And he snapped the cell shut.

Dean looked down to the sleeping being on his chest. He could feel his son's heart beat against his stomach. It was an odd feeling, both the heart beat and the knowledge that this was his kid. One that two months of being around the little guy hadn't changed a thing.

He watched as little fingers curled around his own larger fingers as he pried the little man off of himself and settled him once again in the center of the bed. He kept watching him even as he peeled off his dark green shirt, crusted with the day's sweat and Dylan's dinner.

He pulled out a clean white t-shirt from his duffle, got into some sweats and quickly used the bathroom before settling once again besides his son. Sensing his presence, Dylan twisted and moaned slightly until Dean's left arm pulled him towards the strong protective body of his Daddy and they both settled in for the night.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb heard the call end and looked down at the cell in his hand. Sure enough, the kid had just hung up on him.

He glanced down at his watch and was almost amazed to see that it was barely 930pm. He hadn't known the kid to go to bed so early since he was at least twelve. And even then he had had to be threatened and sometimes literally placed in bed.

Something was _definably_ happening. What was with that crying? And was he hushing someone? Telling them not to cry?

Caleb hadn't heard Dean speak in that soft tone since Sammy's nightmare phase. Sure, it would come out bow and again when the kid got hurt, but it was still rare.

Who would Dean be talking to in that tone?

And to top that, had Dean just called him Uncle Caleb twice? Kid must be in a heap of trouble. Granted, knowing Johnny like he did, well he was glad that the elder man wasn't _his_ father.

Caleb shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Winchester's kids always seemed to get into his head.

He leaned off the car and walked over to the driver's seat. He'd fine the notebook in the morning. Right now, he needed a beer, and he still had that waitress's number from this morning. He wondered what she was doing as he pulled opened the door and tossed the coat that rested there onto the back seat….where the notebook laid.

Caleb sighed. Winchester's were making him loss his mind.

tbc...**Huh, how about Sunday? Depending on how I get John's reaction down in the next chapter. Which, is harder than I thought. Probably will be the last chapter. Unless I make a seperate one for Missouri. Who wants that? Anyone? Otherwise, I could just make that all into one chapter.**


	7. Me And My Daddy

John really hates me. He's so hard to write!! Well, he's hard to write nicely. Cause I won't be able to write a mean John, I'm sorry. If you wnat a mean John out of me, go read Dead of the Night. He's really mean there. Though he's not really in that one... NEways, I'm making this story strecth out a little further before I end it. Which should be in at least two chapters. This si a series though and Dylan will return. ND is just like an introduction of Dill and all the characters. As you might have noted, there's nothing supernatural worthy in this story. Nor will there be. But I can't write soemthign completly unsupernatural. So, that'll have to be in the next installment.

And thanks to all the reviewers. YOU ROCK!

_The following takes place on Thursday, Feb. 10th 2004 ... ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Nighttime Delights**

Seven: Me and My Daddy

(February 2004)

By: chocolate rules

Thursday, February 10th, 2004

Dean awoke to the very unpleasant sound of something crashing. He jumped up into a sitting position and quickly noted that a certain little somebody was in fact not in bed with him.

Looking around the bed, Dean was slightly started to see Gruffy Puppy on the floor besides the _opened window!_.

Grabbing up the gun from under his pillow, cause a knife would have been too easy for Dylan to hurt himself with at least the gun had a safety, Dean slowly walked over to the window and picked up the puppy. He looked out the window and could almost feel his eyes start to burn.

Another crash, however, had Dean twisting around, and being able to see into the room's small kitchen.

"Dylan Andrew Skynyrd!"

Half in the cabinet, Dylan twisted around to see-

"Da!"

Shaking his head, Dean placed the gun down at the table and walked over to his mischievous rascal. Kneeling down in front of him, he took the offered arms and stood them both up.

Never having talked much about the future, and now knowing that he would regret it later, Dean and Lanai had never come to an understanding on how exactly he was to raise Dylan. He didn't know if he was supposed to be raising him with a firm hand or with that hippie, self-help hugging yoga crap. What he did know was that he felt like shaking the kid, he had been so scared in those few seconds.

Keeping him in a crushing hug was the same thing right?

"Da!" whined Dylan as he struggled against the hold for breath.

Dean released the crushing hug and Dylan leaned back to look up at his Daddy. Balancing him on his left forearm, Dean ran his right hand through the boy's body to make sure that he was in fact all alright.

"What were you doing?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Once done with his inspection, and yes, he was perfectly fine and no need for the planned hospital visit, Dean took stock of the room.

The refrigerator door was open. Milk carton on the floor, left unopened. The bag of cookies that Dean had been eating the night before however had few survivors as the cruel remains laid all over the floor.

Turning around, Dean was shocked and slightly frightened to see that the little guy had made his way into his baby bag and the cheerios laid tragically on the floor surrounding the appropriately bought, and hard to find, Lynyrd Skynyrd baby bag.

Seemed like the little guy had quite a party.

"Dax, how'd you do all this?" he asked looking back into his own green eyes.

In response, Dylan stared back at him and tilted his head to the side.

"uffy puppie, Da?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, your precocious pup's just fine. As for my own piece of mind, well that's just gone to the shi- shack hole."

"uffy Da?" he asked again.

"Yeah, yeah." And he walked them back to the window where he'd let the stuffed pup fall back to the floor.

Once the dog was back in Dylan's hand's – and mouth – Dean looked around the room. His eyes met the digital clock. It clearly read 7:08.

Dean looked back down at the slobbering babe.

"You've been awake for a good half hour and you didn't wake me? Huh," he said shaking his head.

Dylan just looked at him and continued to chew on Gruffy.

Dean walked them both over to the bathroom and got them ready for the day. Then, as he set Dill down to watch – what was it some old guy in his house that did a lot of singing – he went around and cleaned up after the mess that his kid had made.

Damn, that kid sure could make a mess.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

After getting them both showered and dressed, and making sure that everything looked like a seven month old hadn't ran loose, Dean checked out of the room and drove them over to a pancake house.

Used to having the entire waitress staff giving him their undivided attention, Dean was slightly between sadden and thrilled to have all that attention on Dylan.

"Who do we have here?" asked the lovely brunette by the name of Diana. She kneeled down besides where Dylan stood on the booth, holding onto the table for stability.

"That's Dylan," Dean said from besides the kid, "and I'm Dean."

Diana looked up and met his gaze. She smiled at him.

"Meeting the Mommy here?" she asked as she straightened up.

Dean looked down to the top of Dylan's head. There was no faking his sad state.

Without really saying a word, not that he knew what to say, Diana nodded apologetically.

"Would you like a highchair? We keep them near the back."

"Sure, that'll be great." Dean replied.

Diana went to get someone to bring them the seat and then came back to take their order.

"So, what'll you be having this morning?" she asked as Dean placed an unhappy Dylan in to the chair.

"No!" Dill cried out as Dean forced his legs into their place and buckled him in, completely ignoring the comment.

Dylan tried to stand up, but the buckle did its work and held him in place. Having never been placed in a highchair before, Dylan stopped his crying and looked down at the strap that was imprisoning him.

"Coffee sounds really good. And some scrambled eggs for Dill."

Hearing his name, Dylan looked over to them, saw what his father was doing and then had to add his own input on the matter.

"Pie!" he said happily towards Diana. Dean shook his head, but Diana just smiled down at him.

"Well, I'm sorry sug, but we haven't gotten the pies don e for the day. You'll have to come back round lunch time to get some."

"Pie!" he repeated, clearly not understanding a word that was said.

"No Dylan," Dean said instead. Dylan chose to ignore him.

"_Pie!_" he cried out again, this time a little louder. Dean shook his head. Dylan had only had one time that he would really call tantrum, and it had sadly been over the same thing. Why'd the kid love pie so much?

"Could you maybe be able to warm up some milk for him? It'll put him right out in a few hours." Diana nodded and wrote that too on her pad.

"Boy here's got quite an appetite, doesn't he? Well, I guess he'll want to grow up big and handsome like his Daddy." She winked at him before she left with his order.

Breakfast had actually not been a pleasant as it could have been. Once the drinks and eggs did come, Dylan cried out for pie again and refused to have any eggs. Dean completely ignored the cries, they weren't really loud and all he said was pie.

It was hard and took longer than Dean wanted to admit to, but he got the eggs actually in Dylan's mouth and held that closed until he swallowed. In doing so, he learned that not only was the Winchester stubborn trait genetic, but this was one picky kid. And oh yea, apparently you don't need more than three teeth to bite the heck out of someone and it to hurt.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Once they got back into the car and in the road, Dylan seemed to completely forget his episode and went right on rambling to his pup.

Dean's mind wondered into how to explain his son to his father without said father killing him.

It had been easier with Sammy. He could tell that kid anything. Sammy's mind could easily be defused, and he just happened to be the man that knew how best to do that.

Now, John was a very different story.

No, it'd be harder to talk with his father. He wouldn't be able to dance around the fact that he had in fact not shown any bit of liveliness for the past two months. Not to mention that he now had a seven month old son to care for as well.

Dean shook his head, those thoughts were clearly for tomorrow, when he would be forced to take the matter head on.

Right now, he needed some Metallica.

Dean popped in a tape and soon the car was filled with Carpe Diem Baby. Slowly, Dean's mood changed from worry to calm. Metallica's just awesome. (My teacher says that you shouldn't use words like awesome and incredible unless they are really awe striking….Metallica is _awesome_.)

After a few minutes, Dean heard Dylan's rambling stop. He looked up to the rearview and looked back at his silent son.

Dylan sat in his car seat, Gruffy the Puppy held tightly in his hand. His head leaned to the side as he listened to the new sounds in the car.

Dean smiled, he'd make a rocker out of his kid yet.

"That's Metallica, kiddo. Can you say Me-tal-li-ca?"

"Me-ca," Dylan sounded out.

Dean turned quickly, tossing the kid a smile before looking back at the road.

"That's good buddy!" Dean smiled, if he was lucky, he'd get this kid into 'mullet rock' before Sam ever had say in it.

_Live to win, dare to fail / Eat the dirt, bite the nail_

Dean let the words ease through him. It was funny how different he felt towards songs; how their very meaning had changed now that he had Dylan around. How he's had to stop a few tapes due to some harsher language, tapes that he really, really liked too. All because he thought the kid might take to the language. And he really, really didn't need the first words out of Dylan to be 'jerk' or 'uck' when he finally met his Grampa.

_Strip smile, lose cool / Bleed the day and break the rule_

_Under curve, lose the time / Turn the map, and choose the sign_

Dean looked back to the mirror and watched Dylan. It was funny how often he looked him over, almost like he expected something to happen to the kid right here in the car.

And he used to roll his eyes when his Dad'd do the same thing.

_So take this world and shake it / Come squeeze and suck the day_

_Come make me miss you / Come carpe diem baby_

Dean watched for a second as Dylan tried to beat his head to the rhythm of the song. But he was doing it all wrong, going side to side like that.

"Dax," he called back. Dylan's attention shot up to him in the mirror. "You gotta shake your head like this." Then, Dean started to shake his head to the music with force. Behind him, Dylan laughed.

Dylan picked up the stuffed pup and began to shake him like his daddy was shaking.

Dean laughed, oh yeah, Sammy, you stand no chance.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

They'd just had dinner; the evidence of it was clear on his once red now green? and brown? shirt. And it'd been one of his favorites too.

Dean actually pouted as he placed the slumbering babe in his car seat. He pulled off his shirt and then tossed it into the trunk. He pulled out a still clean gray shirt, pulled on a red open shirt over it and closed the trunk.

Dean walked back over to the driver's door. He looked back into the backseat and glanced Dylan over.

The kid looked so peaceful sleeping. He looked innocent, like he hadn't just spent the last half hour tossing his food at his Daddy's face, and shirt, and the juice that had landed on his lap – and had made Dean looked like he'd pissed himself. Worst still it had been apple juice.

Dean leaned back onto the bench seat, legs still outstretched through the opened door. He sighed heavily into the night.

It was nearing 9pm, and he was pretty tired again. Damn this kid was changing all his most favored traits. Dean closed his eyes and thought about the cell that seemed to be burning a whole in his jean pocket. He'd told Caleb that he'd call his dad that night and Caleb would already be there and would probably be waiting for it.

Dean groaned as he sat up and then pulled the rest of him into the car and pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean pulled onto the side of the road. He turned off the car and went to quiet the crying babe.

Once in the backseat, Dean realized that Dylan was crying in his sleep and that the kicking he was doing was because of some sort of nightmare.

"Shh, baby," Dean said softly as he tugged off the belt that held Dill to the seat.

Dean slide into the backseat besides the car seat and shut the door besides him. It was a cold night and he didn't need the kid getting sick. Especially the day before he was t o met his grandfather. Not, that'd be another reason for his dad to kill him.

"It's okay, buddy." He said rubbing the babe's back. "You're okay."

Dylan continued to cry out and kept kicking oblivious to the fact that he was now kicking at his daddy's vital organs.

"Dill, baby, you've gotta stop kicking Daddy, 'kay?" he said shifting the boy so that he could grab the little legs in his hand.

Sensing the restraint however, did little to calm the boy. A true Winchester, Dylan fought against everything that seemed to go against him.

And kicked his Daddy hard in the bladder.

"Umph," Dean said, dropping the remaining leg and grabbing his side. Calming the babe seemed to be out of question.

"Dylan, wake up little guy. Come on, for Daddy?" the kicking seemed to loss fight at the gentle words and request.

"That's it, now quiet down," Dean stated softly as he rubbed at Dylan's little blond curls.

Dean smiled really proud at himself once the crying died down to a whimper. And then hazel green eyes looked up to him.

"Hey baby," Dean smiled down at him. "You okay?"

"Da-" Dylan said with a whimper. Dean took that as a "No, Daddy, I'm not okay!"

"Yeah, stupid question." Dean said as he placed a kiss onto Dylan's forehead. "Know what we need to do? We need to widen your vocabulary. And by that I don't mean all of Daddy's curse words, I mean like real vocabulary."

"Uffy," Dylan said instead. Dean fished the pup out from behind him.

"Here you go, guy," Dean said bringing the pup right to Dylan's mouth. Sure, he wasn't so thrilled that the kid kept chewing on the thing, but really he wasn't in the position to argue at the moment.

Dylan looked up at him from behind the floppy head attached to his mouth.

"You're welcome," winked Dean.

A few minutes later, Dean hoped out of the back seat with Dylan firm in his arms. No longer sleepy, probably scared of the bad dream, Dylan gripped onto his Daddy's shirt as Dean maneuvered them into the front seat.

"Now," he said looking at Dill as sternly as possible, which wasn't that sternly at all. "we gotta keep this little stunt between you and me." He said pointing to himself and thumping Dylan's forehead. "No telling on Daddy to Grampa, kay? Daddy wants to be alive to see you pull all kinds of stunts that I'll never admit to teaching you. And Grampa's not the kind of guy you need to run confessing stuff to. Especially about me. Cause, if you wanna know the truth, your Grampa's a very scary man and I won't have anyone caring enough to protect me from him this time. Got it?"

"Yeah!" Dylan said at the pause. He pushed Gruffy further up to Dean's face. Dean gave the pup a kiss. What? The kid won't tell.

"Gruff agrees. Now, if you tattle on me, I force you to eat all your vegetable for the rest of your life."

Dean shifted his head to the side. Apparently, that wasn't good.

"Alright." Dean nodded as he pulled the car off of parking and eased back into the road.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean managed to drive until 1130 before the kid started dozing off again. A few miles later and he saw a nice looking motel. Pulling up to the office, Dean glanced down at the nodding baby and walked them both into the office.

Once settled into the room, Dean opted against both of them showering. He knew that they both smelled like Dylan's baked carrots and mashed potatoes, but who wanted to wake a kid just after he'd finally settled down?

Smiling at the sight of Dylan once again in the middle of a king-sized bed, Dean pulled out his cell and went to sit on the kitchen counter.

Dean took a heavy sigh as he fingered the number 3 on his speed dial. The number that would call directly to his father's cell. It was funny, the only other time that Dean could remember being this freaked out over having to call his father was after being hauled in for a DUI. And he had every right to be scared that night, his father absolutely hated it when Dean drank and having his sixteen year old caught drunk and driving was definably not good. His dad had been down right pissed.

"Arrgh," Dean groaned quietly. He clearly remembered that day and having his usual pleasant dad fuming at him was not a pretty sight.

He also remembered the night that Caleb had mentioned when he had spent two days in a cabin with that girl, Miranda or Monica or what ever here name was. His dad had been _fuming_ once he got home and Dean really, really didn't need a repeat of that day. But, man his dad could hold a grudge.

Closing his eyes – Yes! He was closing his eyes – Dean grabbed at the cell, gaining strength from to and then he pressed down on the 3.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John sat in the armchair and pretended to listen as Caleb told him and Frank about his last hunt.

John was bored to say the least.

It wasn't that the young hunter wasn't avid when need be, it just wasn't the first Wicca that either man had encounter.

At least Frank had the sense to look like he was listening.

John rolled his eyes at his friend. Frank Cannon was an old Marine friend of John's that had had a run in with a werewolf some ten years back and had finally believed John in what he did and had too become a hunter. Luckily for them, Frank just happened to be a weapons dealer and really helped John get weapons and ammo whenever they really couldn't get it for themselves.

Trusting Frank like he did after all the years that they'd served together and known each other, Frank was also one of the few people that he let around his sons.

Caleb, however, was a never ending headache.

"Caleb, if this story doesn't have an abrupt ending…"

"Then I killed her and made it safely home." Caleb said quickly. John's temper wasn't at its best lately and he sure as hell wasn't going to go up against it before the man had a chance to blow it all of on his own son.

John nodded his thanks as Frank started to laugh.

"So, you went from grabbing the teller from falling out the window to saving the day. Cal, you're really something else," teased Frank. John glared at him.

Caleb smiled at the elder men. "Yeah, I like to take things straight to the heart of the matter."

John was about to say something to that matter when his cell phone started to ring. Groaning, John stretched forward and grabbed his cell off of the coffee table. He glanced down at the caller's name and frowned.

"Dean?" he asked out loud as he flipped the device open and pressed 'okay'.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean took a deep breath. He heard the cell ring twice and was just about losing his nerve and then he heard it stop ringing.

"Dean?" he heard his father's questioning voice.

"Dad?" Dean said so softly that he doubted even John's sensitive ears would have heard. Dean cleared his throat. "Hey, Dad."

"Dean Michael Winchester, where the fuck are you?" he heard his father all but yell.

Dean cringed at the tone. His father wasn't a patient man and Dean had learned years earlier that not only should he not threaten the man's temper but he should also avoid having to be told things more than once. Both made his father a very scary guy to be around.

"I'm, good." Dean said in stead.

"That's not what I asked you wise guy. Where the hell you been for the past _two months_?"

"Look Dad, I'm fine honest and I'm actually heading towards you. I should be seeing you tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"No. Not okay. What the hell you been doing? What could take you to months to do? You were supposed to be in Michigan on a hunt. You know better than to go off during a hunt without anyone ever knowing what's happening with you – "

Dean sighed., Yeah, this was turning out much like he had imagined that it would. _Granted_, he thought, _that don't make anything easier._

Dean heard as what could only be Pastor Jim try and diffuse his father's anger. He heard John in turn telling him that he could handle his son just fine thanks. Dean listened to the small exchange. He couldn't really make out most of the words but it mainly sounded like the old pastor warned John about pushing him too far and to focus rather on getting him home safely.

And Dean really, really wanted to get 'home'.

"Dad, I'm fine, okay? I just called to tell you that I'd see you tomorrow. I'm still a state away. I just thought that you'd like to know that I'm okay and not some ghost or something when you see me."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Wha- No!" Dean said quickly. Damn, it didn't sound like he was making anything better for himself.

"It's been two months and the first thing you wanna do is make jokes?"

"Dad-", Dean started before stopping himself. He knew better than anyone that there was no way that anyone could get his dad to change his mind.

Not until he showed him Dylan. He hoped anyway.

Dean sighed. "Dad, I swear, there's a reason for it all, just not something that I can say through the phone, okay?"

"Uh, no Dean. Not 'okay' – "

"Trust me, this is better done in person." Dean said in his most sincere voice. Not that he expected it to help or anything.

Dean heard John sigh and could picture him clearly running a hand through his hair.

"Where were you?"

"Michigan." He answered quickly.

"No you weren't, Dean. Caleb went -"

"I was there the whole time. I just wasn't _around_." Dean said, not really delving into anything.

"What's that supposed to mean." John asked, clearly not liking the answer.

"Nothing, sir." Dean says cautiously. "Dad, I think it'll all make sense tomorrow. Just, thought it'd be smart to call ahead."

"And how'd you know where I am?" John asked, never missing a beat.

"Uh, I um – " Dean stammered, knowing that he said he wouldn't get Caleb involved – especially since the man was probably within his father's striking distance.Still, should he say that Sam told him and then have John calling Sammy and yelling at him for not giving him a heads up? "Just figured."

"You're a lously liar," commented John, but there was no real edge added to his voice. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"And you're in?"

"Dakota."

"Dakota? I thought you said that you're coming from Michigan."

"Uh, yeah, I took a detour kind of thing – "

"You went to see Sammy," John stated like he knew all along.

"Wha -" Dean started to deny.

"Told you already you're a lousy liar. Just, just get here tomorrow. I'll worry about killing you then."

"Yes sir." Dean said, smirking at the hidden concern.

"Good," John strained, not sure if he should even believe that much from the kid.

"Night Dad," Dean said after a second of odd silence.

"Night," said John and he flicked the cell shut.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John looked at the closed cell in his hand. He watched as the name Dean blinked above the amount of time that was spent talking.

Taking a deep breath, John looked up and met with the eyes of his eldest friend.

Pastor Jim took a noticeable breath. He shook his head at him, and probably at Dean in mind too, and shrugged.

"You Winchesters sure do complicate things for me." He said.

John smirked. Ever since he and the holy hunter had crossed paths after Mary's death, the man had kept saying that his life had been so simple before. But he knew better than to think that Jim didn't deeply care for his bullheaded sons almost as much as he did.

"You need a little excitement in your life, Jim."

"Not this much," Jim countered shaking his head. "When that kid of yours does get here, I get to be the first to kill him. House rules." And he left the three men in the living room.

John smiled after his friend. He knew that Jim would be the first to step between himself and his eldest, but it was a funny thought nonetheless.

"Well then," Frank said with a nonchalant look. "Seems like I was right all along." And he took a long swig of his beer.

"Funny, Can, real funny," John said as he settled the cell back onto the table and sipped at his own beer.

Frank winked at Caleb who smirked back. John had had that beer in his hand for half an hour now and hadn't drunk a thing.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean fingered the cell in his hands. He looked over the time and then glanced up in time to see Dylan wiggle onto his side.

Dean grinned as he tossed the cell onto the table.

As he climbed into the bed, back to the door, folding his arm around Dylan's small form. He closed his eyes as he felt Dill twist into his warmth. Mindlessly pulling the covers over them, Dean couldn't help but hope that the worst part of the confrontation was over.

Here's to wishful thinking.

tbc...**Well, I tried to finish this up yesterday, but I made it too long :D Not really sorry cause I think this is better than what I would have updated (some five pages before ;) )...Next time might be a while because I have to go read Beowulf and then Grendel and they're both ubber dule and old...But I'll try by Thursday.**


	8. Coming Home

**Nighttime Delights**

Eight: Coming Home

By: chocolate rules

(February 2004)

Friday, February 11th, 2004

The car stopped some 200 miles west of Blue Earth. Dean pulled into a gas station and sat in the parked car.

"Da!" Dean yelled again for the hundredth time, kicking the front seat best he could. Lucky for him he didn't reach it. "Go!"

Dean ignored him, also for the hundredth time, and focused on trying to calm his frenzy nerves.

"DA!" shrieked Dylan. Dean turned around, wanting to glare at the interruption on his thoughts but finding that he really didn't have the strength to do much of it.

"Dylan, baby, Daddy's really trying to not freak out here, 'kay. And you _screaming_ at me, it ain't getting you nothing kiddo. I dealt with Sam for eighteen years, you've got nothing on him."

Big words, nothing that Dylan cared to listen to. Not like he had mentioned pie anytime soon.

"Da!"

"Arrgh," Dean groaned turning back to stare at the mini mart in front of them. He had already checked on Dill's diaper, he'd refused a bottle, a pacifier, his blankie, and all types of music. There really wasn't much more that he could do.

Dean pulled his door opened and leaned on the closed driver's door. At least this way, he wouldn't have to hear the constant screaming of his new name. He should have tried harder to convince Lanai to have Dill call him something else, something _cooler_.

And then Gruffy hit the side window.

Dean flipped back to the car just as Gruffy hit the seat. He shook his head at Dylan who was silently watching him from the inside.

Dean opened the door and took Gruffy in hand.

"Kiddo, this is _so _not the day for a tantrum. Look, I really need you to be nice today. And by nice I mean stop screaming at all the crappy cars people drive and most importantly, you've got to stop making every third word you say a curse word. I know you don't know that many words, but Dax, you're killing me."

Dean tossed Gruff into the front seat and leaned in to unbuckle his son out of the confines he's been held in for the past two hours.

Dylan relaxed against his shoulder, _Finally Daddy gets it!_, and walked them both into the mini-mart.

"If you want your daddy, meaning me, to live long enough for you to remember him, I suggest you don't let _his_ daddy find out about all those – uh – words you know. Kay?"

"kay," Dylan said not one bit listening to his daddy's rambling, just noting how comfy it made him feel when it rumbled in his tummy.

"Good, now you better hold to that, cause I'll remember longer than you."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean drove under the speed limit for the first time since he was getting his license.

Dylan did his part by remaining silent and contently chewing on Gruffy, funny what happens once you give in to a tantrum and give a kid some pie. _Calm._

_That and taking a bite out of Daddy's donut._

Dean turned into the first exit after the one for Blue Earth.

_What? This why, there's a reasonable excuse for not getting there when I'd said I would. And once they all saw the little guy, well they'd understand._

_Right?_

_Yeah, of course! Dad had had a horrible time traveling with Sammy when they first started. And Sammy too had been nine months old when Pastor Jim had met them. _

_  
They'd understand._

Dean turned to the left, and sure enough a familiar street appeared in front of him. Great, that was supposed to buy him fifteen extra minutes.

And yet he'd taken all the shortcuts that he'd used as a teen to get home _early_ and make curfew, or get there before Dad.

Damn.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John paced the kitchen, where poor Caleb had been trying to make himself some breakfast. The crappy 'chef' was known for his horrid meal planning, which he was the only one to ever enjoy and Dean had been the only one to not puke after _that _particular dare. And, it probably didn't help that besides him, Pastor Jim was preparing them for lunch.

Both men were more than just a little distressed to say the least that the men hadn't stopped pacing for the last hour and a half.

It wasn't like the kid was going to be _speeding_ to come to him.

They sure as 'heck' wouldn't be.

John stopped long enough to glance at his watch. Again. It hadn't been but forty seconds since the last time that he'd checked it, but they sure as hell weren't going to tell him that.

"Argh," he pronounced as he started to pace once more. He was mentally still trying to decide whether he would immediately kill the kid, or hug him first and _then_ kill him. The only thing that he did know was that he was going to get to him before anyone could stop him. Or Caleb went himself to kill him. Or Jim started blessing him. And, well Frank had gone back home last night, but he was supposed to get here soon too. It had already been decided that John could not be left alone with Dean for the first few days. Least the kid felt like getting his ass kicked, and that wasn't ever pleasant for anyone.

"John, he's going to get here, there's no need to worry," Pastor Jim tried, again, as he turned his back to the wonderfully broiling vegetables. He had decided that two months was way too long for any Winchester to have gone without some kind of nutrition. And, knowing Dean like he did, there was no way that the kid had had anything healthier than a sloppy Joe. If Jim was lucky.

John stopped and looked condemningly at his old friend.

Jim shrugged and turned back to his broccoli. Can't ever say that the man hadn't at least tried.

Caleb sighed as he turned around from his grape-jelly-crusted, banana, mango pancakes. He watched as John took a turn back from the refrigerator.

"Johnny, you know Dean. He said four thirty latest. It's not even four yet. Heck, if I'd have thought that the kid would have gotten here any earlier, I would've been up faster. Now, doesn't that make sense?"

"Caleb," John said shaking his head to the young man. "You never make sense."

"Well, at least take a seat, John. You're going to be the first man to wear a whole right through tiling and not even be expectant." Jim said, not bothering to turn around this time.

"Yeah, Johnny," Caleb said turning back to look at him. "Mystery solved, it's a boy."

John shook his head slightly, warning the young hunter before him that he was treading lightly on John's last nerve.

"Cause I'm not pulling you out from the floor when he does get here," this time Caleb did turn back to his now ready? pancakes and continued to mutter. "Like I'd take back a chance at first swing."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

There it was. Walnut Road.

Dean pulled off at the corner of Walnut and Cranberry. It had always made the brothers laugh at that thought. And it'd always made him hope that Jim would have some food ready. Cause unlike Cal, Pastor Jim could cook. And thank goodness, because other than pasta, John Winchester was not cut out for a kitchen.

The street looked pleasantly barren. Dad had always said that it's in the calmest streets of the quietest of towns that bad things went down. That's why they were that much harder to track down, and that's why they're that much harder to document or believe.

And this street was no different.

Sure, Dean knew probably better than even Sammy how closely guarded the place was. He'd been fourteen the first time that he'd rounded the perimeter along with the pastor. He knew that there were charms and codings that had been placed a good five hundred yards away from the church and surrounding housing. He knew because part of his punishment that day had been to put them there.

The murmur of the Impala died out as Dean killed the engine and pocketed the keys. He thought that maybe he could take some more time by _walking_ the last half mile to the pastor's housing.

"Da?" asked Dylan from behind him.

"Yeah baby?" Dean asked as he twisted around to look at him.

"Go?" That was a new word, he'd only been using it for about a week, but he seemed to get the grasp of it already.

"Yeah, buddy, we're going." Dean smiled. Then he stepped out the car, opened the back door and got Dylan out.

Laying him out besides the car seat in the back, Dean changed Dill's diapers and shirt, making sure that he was presentable for the Hunter clan. And Dylan looked adorable in his black sweatpants and stripped black and brown sweatshirt with the Lynyrd Skynyrd hoodie on top.

Yeah, they'd know he was his kid just looking at him.

That and the blond hair, hazel green eyes thing.

"There ya go, lil guy. All clean," Dean smiled down at him.

Dylan reached up and tried to grab at his face. Taking the flaying hands, Dean placed a kissed on each palm and then held then high, pulling the baby to his feet.

"And if you want to make me happy, you can stay clean until Grampa sees ya."

"Ampa?"

"Oh, and do that too! He'll love that," Dean smiled as he and Dill both got out from the back seat and into the driver's seat.

"Remember; don't tell this to my dad. Cause I know how we both like me alive."

And he pulled out of the corner and slowly, like five mph slow, and drove homeward to his family.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John heard the age old sound of his beloved Chevy Impala just before the car passed the gates. He stilled, making certain that he wasn't hearing things, before he all but flew towards the door.

Behind him, Caleb and Jim both hurried to the door, both equally ecstatic that despite all that they kept telling the frantic father, it was good to know for fact that Dean was alright.

John stopped at the porch door and watched as the black car stopped just in the gate. Frowning, John waited until Dean stepped out of the vehicle, knowing that he did tend to be a little bit frightening. Especially when he had been scared in the first place.

And he had been plenty scared.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean parked the Impala on the green just inside the church's gates. He saw figures moving around inside the indoor porch and internally froze.

Looking down into his lap, Dean watched Dylan trying to chew on the steering wheel. The short ride with Dylan in the front with him had been harder than the last time; the more energetic and happier babe had a heck of a grand time trying to take the wheel from his daddy.

But, Dean doesn't let anyone drive his baby.

Even his _baby._

"Ready, bud?" Dean asked, more towards himself than to the baby.

Dean had decided though that telling his father and hoping to stifle the idea of him also being a dad was down right impossible. Unlike how he'd told Sam, Dean couldn't go inside and leave the seven month old by himself inside an empty vehicle. Not only was that against the law, but he was pretty sure that his own father would hit him.

Again, not in favor of any pain as of late.

"Now, we're gonna go inside and then say hi to Grampa, okay?"

"Ampa?" Dylan asked up to him.

"Yep, and Pastor Jim and Caleb's probably here already. But, if you say 'Grampa' that'll totally get me some brownie points."

"Ampa!" _Perfect_.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Pastor Jim took a steady stance besides his friend. He agreed with Caleb had said about Dean being too scared right now to be able to come running to met his father.

He felt John's tense body relax at the sight of his beloved old Chevy. The thing had been a heaven sent when Dean had been a teenager; threats to take the keys kept the kid at bay and the loud comforting rumble always gave the kid away when he returned to late past curfew.

And now it had brought him safely back to them. Thank God.

The car sat there without motion for a good minute before the driver's door began to slowly open. And what they saw next left all three awaiting men baffled.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Taking a deep breath, Dean gripped his right arm tightly around his newest achievement and using his left flung open the driver door.

Every muscle in him tensed as he stepped out the safety and confines of his car and into the crisp winter air. And his every ingrained survival reflex told him to get his butt back into said car and drive as fast as you could forever.

And yet, he closed the retreating path with a bump of his hip.

Refusing still to glance up to the awaiting men, Dean made his way to the back seat and pulled out the black Skynyrd bag.

Yeah, he was taking the Skynyrd thing to a whole new level.

"Brace yourself, baby," Dean whispered, back still to the house. "Daddy's going in."

Dean took one last, hopefully not literally, breath and turned around facing the building he'd long felt like home.

It's now or never.

tbc...**Yeah, I know. I'm evil :D But, seriosly, I'm kinda scared of John and he's gettign really really pissy the longer I make him wait ;)...Before Thanksgiving, I will update, but I have a school project to do on 'Grendel' an actual novel and it's hard. But within the week, I'll have Dylan and John meet, finally. :D...Besides, tonight's SUPERNATURAL!!**


	9. Hey Dad, Funny story

**See, it's before Thanksgiving, just like I ssiad:D And I'm finally done with Beowulf and Grendel. Be happy for me!!! Cause that shit is not only hard, but insane. And I'm glad to be done with it. **

**A/N: Well, John's finally going to find out:D Yippeee! Not exactly how I had invisioned it, but I tihnk it's pretty cute. Especially the ending :D**

**A/C: I know that the alerts aren't up yet, so I sent a note out to all my reviewers of the last chapter and my alerters for this story. If you got more than one, really really sorry! ( C is for concern :D)**

**Nighttime Delights**

Nine: Hey Dad, funny story…

By: chocolate rules

(February 2004)

Friday, February 11th, 2004

_"Brace yourself, baby," Dean whispered, back still to the house. "Daddy's going in."_

_Dean took one last, hopefully not literally, breath and turned around facing the building he'd long felt like home._

_It's now or never._

Dean walked over to the porch and could feel each man's piercing stare. _Not good._ He continued to walk steadily forward, ignoring every single one of the voices inside of him that told him that they'd seen him and then he should really be running right now, and continued to walk onward.

_To his doom!_

As Dean came upon the first step onto the porch, he actually stilled. He could hear Dylan nibbling on the pup right besides his ear. And this delightful new companion of his deserved to be known. Yeah…._yeah_.

So, he went up the first step, _Hey, not so hard_, the second, _Hanging in there, _third, _Almost made it, _but on the fourth and final step, Dean couldn't get that porch door open.

Dean could see his father directly besides the still closed door. Jim was right behind him and Caleb lingered besides the inside door. And they could all see him.

Tensing at the sight of them, not able to will himself to open the door.

So John opened it for him.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John watched as his son took the last steps towards the house. Dean seemed to be deep into thought. The baby on his shoulder was an odd sight, especially on his eldest son.

Dean easily came up the steps but stopped directly in front of the door. John leaned onto the wood pillar besides the door and caught his eye. _What's going on kiddo?_

Dean in turn looked at the other men awaiting him. He didn't look like he was coming in anytime soon.

John reached over and turned the latch on the door, pulling it in towards the room, opening the way for Dean.

"Welcome back, kiddo," John said as Dean took a slow, tense step into the room.

Dean smiled softly to them all. John closed the door once Dean was fully on the porch.

"He-hey Dad," Dean stammered, voice a little softer than John was used to hearing from him.

"Hey, Dean," smiled John. His kid actually looked _squirmy_. "Good to see ya."

Jim and Caleb exchanged a look, _wait to intervene._

"Hu-how's everyone?" Dean asked looking at them, leaving his father's gaze. His voice was normal but he still seemed a bit on edge.

Caleb scoffed.

"Dean," Pastor Jim said cheerfully. He stepped around John and went right up to them kid. He might as well be the one to break that awkward wall that was Winchester. "Great to _finally_ see you kid."

Jim grabbed Dean in a tight hug, baby bag, babe and all. Dean wrapped his free arm around the man. He hugged him back with slight force.

Dean had grown around this man. There were times that he and Sammy had spent at the pastor's home going weeks without seeing their father. Dean had always felt that the man was like a surrogate father to them, and he knew that Jim and John always fought about how they were being raised.

Dean was glad that Dylan would be able to meet the man.

"You too, sir," Dean whispered within the restrain.

They held on for a few more seconds before they both felt the babe start to try and wiggle free.

Dean gave the man a wide grin. _Damn it's good to see him!_ Jim in turn smirked back at him. Reaching up, he grabbed the side of Dean's next.

"You've seriously lost your mind, boy. Haven't you?" Smirking, Dean shrugged slightly. He wasn't going to apologize for anything. He'd done the right thing.

Now, all he had to do was convince his father.

"Dean," he heard his father sigh. Dean tilted to look over to him. John looked so calm and relaxed. Like the weight of the world was slowly easing off of his shoulders.

Dean smiled at him. He knew, not only by what Sam and Cal had told him, that this disappearing would have hit his father hard. Probably had the man wondering whether he had somehow caused him harm. Had something finally gotten to him, and passed his father's careful guard?

John pushed himself off of the wall and the few steps over to him. He placed a hand on the baby-less shoulder and gripped at it.

"Let's go on in," he said nudging his head towards Caleb and the awaiting door.

Dean nodded, still unable to say much.

The three men walked over to door, where Caleb stood wide eyed and mouth gaped open.

"Is that…that a…" he tried to ask.

"Not yet, Caleb," Jim told him with a look that said 'Are you crazy! This isn't the time!'.

Caleb nodded and walked into the house, leaving them room now to go inside. Dean made his way inside, closely followed by John. They walked all the way into the living room, where Dean sat on the armrest and watched as John and Caleb arranged themselves before him and Jim closed the door before joining them in the upcoming interrogation.

Dean shifted Dylan to sit on his thigh and focused on trying to tug off Gruffy rather than looked up at the Tribunal.

Dylan looked up to him. His eyes were full of energy and Dean knew that if he was going to get any talking in before Dylan's babbling, he'd have to start now.

_But not right now. There's like, later…and tomorrow sounds good too._

"Dean," he heard his father call out. Really not wanting to look up, but really, like he was in any position to not do as he was told just yet.

Dean looked up and once again met his father's eyes.

"Well," John said expectantly. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious what he wanted to know. And yet still, Dean said nothing.

"Dean, what the hell!" Caleb said instead.

"Heck," Dean said quickly, turning to look at him. Dylan too turned to look at him, _what was that word he'd said. He'd never heard it before._

"What?"

"Say, 'heck'. Not the other one," stressed Dean. He glanced down at Dylan and hoped that Caleb would understand.

"Great," he heard Caleb sigh. He held back a grin, knowing well that Caleb's language wasn't one that he could cover up easily. He remembered how mad John would get every time that he cursed around them.

"What happened, Dean?" asked John taking a step forward. Not a threatening one, besides there _was_ a kid there now.

Dean took a deep breath, winked down at the kid, and then looked up to his father. He knew that with John, it'd be best to just tell it all how it was and not try and get around the subject.

"Dad, this is Dylan. He's my son," Dean said with a huge grin.

Dropping the Skynyrd bag on the floor besides him, Dean got Dill to stand up on his thigh. Leaning back, Dill had his head right beneath his Daddy's chin.

"Dill," Dean whispered, leaning down besides Dax's ear. "Say hi to Grampa. And start sucking up, kiddo. First impressions mean everything." Dylan turned and gazed at him from beneath his red beanie with floppy ears.

"Just say hi to Grampa," Dean said instead.

Dill turned to look over at the new men. He heavily leaned back into his Daddy's chest and gripped at Gruffy, brining him up to his face.

"Ampa?" Dylan asked softly in John's direction.

Dean glanced up to see his dad visually startled. John glanced over to Jim and they shared an odd look.

Turning his head, Dean saw Caleb slightly shaking his head 'no'.

"Your _son_?" John barely got out.

Instead of answering him, Dean smirked and leaned back down to the baby's ear and they all saw Dylan smile.

Gruffy came down to Dill's side. He looked eyes with John and showed him his new teeth.

"AmpA!" Dylan repeated excitedly. He tried to hop off of Dean's lap and onto John, but Dean held on to him.

"Guess that answers your question," Pastor Jim said as they all watched the baby happily look back to John.

"Grandpa." Cal added with a smirk.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dean stood from the armrest and he walked him over to a stunned father. _Where's a camera when I need one?_

Instantly, Dylan tried to leap into his grandfather's arms. John held out his arms subconsciously and Dean placed Dill into his new awaiting grandfather.

"Ampa?" Dylan asked softly. Dean leaned in slightly closer.

"Yeppers, Dax. That's your Grampa," Dean said grinning wildly to his father.

John looked back at him and then down to the babe that was currently tugging on his shirt neck.

"Dad, meet Dylan."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"A kid?" Caleb asked completely in shock. "You, of all people, have a kid? How the hell did that happen?"

Dean glared at him.

"Seriously, Caleb, watch it. He picks up everything.

"And if you don't know how that happened," sneered Dean. "Then, I'm not sure I'm the one entitled to help you there, bud."

Caleb returned the glare but didn't comment.

Pastor Jim, however, was very interested in that very question.

"Dean, where's this kid from," he asked as he took a step closer to John and peered down at him. "How'd you leave for two months and come back with a full born baby?"

"That's a great question," John said glancing up from the babe and fixing Dean with a slightly annoyed look.

"Might as well sit down, then. Kind of a long story."

Dean settled into the couch as Jim came to sit down besides him. Caleb fell back onto the armchair and kept looking at the new arrival, still in disbelief. The very last thing that he had expected was that the kid would came back _with_ a kid.

Dylan relaxed in John's hold and stared up at him, tiny hand coming up to prod his lip. John shook off the hand only to have it come back and attack his nose. John brought up an arm from beneath his hold on the baby and grabbed onto the free hand, causing Dylan to giggle and wag his head slightly.

Grampa, he had decided was funny.

As John stated to walk over to the other armchair, Dylan's grasp on Gruffy slackened.

And Gruffy took a fall. (**Like Grendel! LoL)**

"Shht," they all heard Dylan exclaim sadly.

And then they all looked at Dean.

Who blushed.

"Did he just - ," John started to ask turning alarmed and slightly mad eyes towards Dean.

_Damn, he looks like I just left Sammy out in the rain or something, _thought Dean remembering back to an incident when he was thirteen.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said looking down and fiddling slightly before looking up to his dad again. "He kinda has a colorful vocab. Like I said," he added with a shrug, "he picks up everything."

"He _curses_, Dean? Come on," John looked down instantly to the baby.

"Ahgh," Dylan said angrily back at him as he chucked his head forward, using it to his John in the chest.

"What the- ?"

"He doesn't like it when people yell at me," Dean replied. John looked up at him, clearly thinking that Dean was taking advantage of the situation. "What? It's true. Well, he doesn't like yelling in general."

John shook his head and leaned down to pick up the floppy mess of a stuffed dog.

"Uffy," Dylan said leaning away from John and also towards the floor to reclaim his dog. John tightened his hold around him and grabbed the dog before Dylan had a chance to hop out of his arms.

Handing it over to Dylan, Gruffy's ear immediately went into the baby's mouth.

John continued walking to the arm chair and sat down. Hew settled Dylan in his lap and then looked over to Dean.

"Alright, what's the story," he said calmly.

tbc...**Hopefully Sunday **(2 chaps to go)


	10. You see, what happened was…

**A/N: Seriously? One of my best chapters yet:D Don't forget to review you guys! And hope the site starts working soon!**

**Here's to hoping that the alerts work:D**

**Nighttime Delights **

Ten: You see, what happened was…

By: chocolate rules

(February 2004)

Friday, February 11th, 2004 

Dean maintained his gaze on his son. Dylan looked so cute and comfortable on John's lap. It was actually pretty funny, how small Dill was and how big his dad was. It was always his father's size and built that had made him feel safe as a child. And if Dill didn't look safe right where he sat, Dean would be fooling himself.

"So, kid, huh?" Caleb said at the awkward silence. He really didn't do quiet or still very well and the whole situation was freaking him out.

"Caleb," Jim started shaking his head to the younger man. "Why don't you go and finish making yourself some breakfast." He suggested.

Caleb looked over at him for a moment and then nodded his agreement. Standing up, he turned to Dean.

"I'm going to want full details later," he said, pointing to him threateningly.

"Sure thing," Dean returned, trying to sound, well like something other than frazzled.

Caleb nodded and then left the room.

Once Caleb had left, it was Jim who started out on Dean.

"Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do for yourself. Start out with where you were when you went to Michigan." Jim sat turned towards Dean with his arms crossed and a very grim look on his face.

"I started out doing the research. I went to the library and everything," Dean said shaking his head at that, because the odds of him going to the library are odd if at that.

Lanai had called it 'fate'.

"And there was this girl – "

"How did I know," John gritted as he began to shake his head.

"No, Dad," Dean said quickly as he turned now to look at him. "It wasn't like that, honest." Sighing and taking a quick glance down to his silver band.

"'Member when I went to Michigan before? 'Bout a year ago?" Both men nodded. "Well, I met this girl then and we…had a great night," said Dean trying to suppress the grin he knew would appear as he recalled on that night. Lanai had been quite a pistol. But as where most things with her were concerned, Dean's mode sobered up.

"A few days later, I had to leave and everything went right back to normal," he concluded that part quickly.

Feeling not so up to this next part, Dean quickly stood.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a beer right now," he said trying to move towards the kitchen where Caleb had just escaped into.

John scoffed and opened his mouth to say something. Instead, before he could further than two steps away from the couch, Jim reached up and had a good amount of his shirt in his hand, effectively stopping the retreat.

"Think that can wait," commented Jim as he used Dean's shirt to pull him back onto the couch.

Dean landed again besides the man with a soft plop. He looked over to Jim, and then his father. Both had a set, determined look to them. And his dad didn't look like any of this was making him any less mad. Looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_Crap_

Dean took a deep breath and glanced over to Dylan. This _was_ the good part in the story. But it was also the tragic twist. The hero's downfall. The lost maiden.

_Damn fairytales._

"Two months ago, I went back, and I saw this girl. It was a weird thing, she worked in the library and I kinda let slip out my real name. She, she uh, _found_ me," Dean said shaking his head, Lanai had had some nerve.

"In a bar," he continued. "We talked, walked around a little, and then all of a sudden she's making confessions." Another shake of the head.

"Her," and he can feel his throat start to clamp up. _Really need that _beer _right about now, guys_. "Her name was Angela Lanai Dunbar, but she liked to be called Lanai. It means like a veranda or something. She was so _small_ and she could hold her beer like men three times her size. And yet, she said she hated that stuff."

Dean fidgeting with his ring again and Pastor Jim can't help but glance to make sure that it's not a wedding band for a second.

It's not.

Jim looked up and noticed John giving him an odd look. The older hunter must have been thinking the same thing since Dean's pause had somewhat lightened his mood, not that Dean was going to be able to see it from where he stared so intently at that ring.

"What happened to your girl, son?" he asked uncharacteristically calm and concerned.

Which oddly enough, Dean didn't seem to pick up.

"She, uh, she said she was sick. Cancer," and then he glanced up at them, first at John and then over to Jim. His hazel eyes hard, fighting against any moisture that threatened to make an appearance.

Dean Winchester does _not_ do crying.

"It was pretty bad too. Worst yet, she refused any treatment."

"What was it?" Jim asked. Being a pastor, a lot of people came in with overwhelming stories of illnesses and treatment. Of deaths.

"Breast cancer. Like her mother. And, she didn't want to be all weak and all, like her mother had been. She was a fighter, through and through. She just, she didn't want to end it that way."

Jim nodded. They tough ones hate to fall from their pedestal.

"When," asked John as he shifted Dylan into standing between his legs. Dylan reached over and made sure that Gruffy came along too. Then, he had a blast gripping onto his Grampa's jeans and hopping merrily from one foot to another foot and back. And then he tried out both feet, and that was pretty fun too!

Dean looked over and locked eyes with his father.

"Six days tomorrow."

John nodded, absentmindedly passing his hand through Dylan's fine hair.

They sat silently for a moment; the only sound that was heard was Dean's tried breathing and Dylan, being Dylan.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb pushed the door open slightly. He peered inside and then looked to see if it was okay to go back in. It was way to silent. And Winchester's weren't silent.

Not going in.

Caleb watched as Dylan used his dog to poke at John's knee and then bang its head into the armrest.

Kid was definably a Winchester. Through and through.

As he continued to watch, because really he'd finished his 'breakfast' and there wasn't much else he had planned for that day. Other than 'Kill Dean', but that would obviously have to wait.

Standing at the door for a good four minutes, Caleb was beginning to get bored. He'd been watching the baby and found that like his father, the kid seemed to have a knack for entertaining himself.

Caleb couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. This kid would give the young Winchester _hell_. And rightly so.

Now, if he could only figure out how he actually came to be.

No. Not that part. That part he got.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John took a deep breath and sighed. He glanced down to the active little minion and smiled warmly at him when he looked up.

"Ampa," Dylan said twisting his head to the side as if to get a better view of John. John shook his head, _So much like his father_.

Dylan gave him a once over before offering John his arms, wanting to be back in the man's lap once more.

And of course, seconds later, there he was, chewing on John's flannel shirt tail and swinging Gruffy around.

John looked up to his son as he placed Dill back into his lap. Dean still looked down at his shoes or his hands, whatever it was that he was looking down at. John hated seeing either of his sons like this. He hated even more to admit, not like he ever _would _admit it though, that he was usually willing to do just about anything to get that look off of their faces.

Sammy almost did get that puppy. More than once, too.

"Dean, the kid, how does he play in all this?" Because that was the real question, wasn't it – where in the world would Dean M. Winchester get a baby?

Dean looked up and then leaned back into the couch.

"Lanai, she knew that she was sick, and she knew that I was the father. She hadn't, you know," Dean implied avoiding the pastor's gaze. It's one odd thing talking to your father about sex, but to talk to a man of God? That's just, that's just….well, he'd have to get back to you on that. "for a few months. Then, I come along, willing I guess you'd say and," Dean shrugged, "it was a great night. But," another shrug and he wishes he had the sense of an ostrich and bury his head in the ground. "we weren't safe – you guys get it?"

Dean looked to both men. Jim actually rolled his eyes and his father had a hint of a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dean," he said instead "I think we can figure out what you're saying, son. Get to the point."

Dean pointed at Dylan.

"He's mine. She was sick; I wasn't going to leave them, Dad. I'm not sorry that I stayed." John nodded.

"You loved her?" asked Pastor Jim softly, placing a hand on the young hunter's shoulder.

Dean looked back over to him.

"At the end," he shrugged and looked over at Dylan, happily munching John's shirt away. "How could I not?"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb got to hear the end of the conversation. Damn, that was tough. Dean-o had actually loved a woman, even managed to get a kid.

And then she'd died.

Caleb shook his head. Winchester's have quite a track record.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"So, whose he now?" Jim asked instead now, nudging his head towards John and Dylan.

Dean forced a grin, which soon turned real as he spoke.

"My kid," he said with a slight laugh. "Dylan Andrew Skynyrd Winchester."

And sure enough, three sets of eyes gazed over at him.

"Da!" Dill said at the recognition. Because, at months old, full names aren't that bad yet. No real trouble you've caused to know that. It just means that Daddy found you. Like yesterday morning. That was fun.

Dean winked at him. Dylan giggled and threw his head back onto John's chest.

"Skynyrd?" John asked looking from his grandson to his (dimensional) son.

Dean turned worried eyes to his dad.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd, Dad? "Freebird"? "Sweet Home Alabama"? "Tuesday's Gone"? "Simple Man"? Dad? Are we even _related_?"

John rolled his eyes through his eldest's rant.

"I _know_ Lynyrd Skynyrd, Dean."

"You _know_ Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Dean asked with a shit eating grinning.

And sure enough, John glared back.

"Kid's already got a colorful vocabulary, Dean," he warned raising his eyebrows at him.

Dean shifted his attention.

"Pastor Jim?" And even he rolled his eyes.

"Boy, you think that you're the first to discover music? You'll be down right disappointed if that, I'm afraid.

"Besides, if there was any doubt, the baby bag was a _dead_ give away I might add."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb shook his head from his post. He thought of pushing his way in, but couldn't really think of a damn thing to say.

Which reminded him, _Can't say 'damn' near the baby_.

Really, he could care less if the tyke spoke like, well like him. But he knew that Johnny hated that kind of thing. He was there the day that a seven year old Sam had refrained into profanity once something had not gone his way. And Caleb clearly remembered the look on John's face and how he'd yelled at the boy not to talk like that, demanding Sam tell him where he'd heard it. Sam had been scared and had immediately pointed him out. And Caleb had turned tail and ran.

_So, memo to self, not doing _that_ again._

Behind him the phone rang.

"Caleb!" Pastor Jim yelled out towards the door. "Make yourself useful, boy."

Caleb slouched. Nothing fun about answering a _church line_.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"You called him Dax before."

"Yeah, Dad. Dill. Dax. Sam calls him Dilly, which is funny if you think about how much he hated 'Sammy'."

Jim scoffed. "Hates, and you know that."

"Not stopping me anytime soon," smirked Dean.

"So, you spent two months taking care of your girl," John commented. Dean looked back over at him, in time to see John nod down at Dylan.

John looked back over to him.

"Guess I have nothing to really be mad about, then, huh? Sucks too, I was ready to do mad."

At that Jim not only scoffed, but he stood from the chair and stepped in front of Dean.

Dean leaned back, way too familiar with all the 'You're in Deep shitting trouble from his Dad and Jim.

Not good.

"Oh no, Johnny-boy. There's a lot to be mad about. For starters, there's no illness that will prevent a man from getting to a phone and calling his family. Especially if he was out in a _hunt_ We had you for dead by the second month – "

"You did?" interrupted Dean surprised.

"What? Surprised? Well, things like that happen, Dean. Bad things _can_ get to you. Just because you're a Winchester, doesn't make you bullet proof. Just guarantees that you won't go down with out a fight and that you're one stubborn male.

"You had everyone out crazy looking for you. Thinking that you were dead. Ever think of our father and brother while you were up there?" Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but Pastor Jim hardly ever wants an answer.

No, this wasn't Pastor Jim, Pastor Jim was a warm hearted caring man of God that held his arms out opened to all people.

This was just plain Jim Murphy. The hunter. His second father. A light heart with strict rules and very little wiggle room in his views.

"What? So you _were _thinking of them? But not enough to call anyone then?" And he's still not yelling, Jim Murphy doesn't yell. He makes you feel like the gum at the bottom of a fat kid's shoe, makes sure that the guilt just about eats you up before sentencing out his verdict.

"Pretty selfish, don't you think? Sure, you knew that you were fine. Knew that everyone else was fine. Enough to not bother to call _one person_. Or even to leave a message."

Jim shakes his head, but Dean's paying attention to his shoes again, and telling himself that he needs to clean them out, too much mud and God only knows what else.

John stands before Jim can start bashing something onto Dean's head. Dylan clutches to his shirt as John walked up besides Jim and clears his throat to get Dean to Look up to him.

"Jim, I think you better get this guy associated in," John said handing him the baby.

Dylan looked over to the pastor and eyed him. Other than today, he'd never seen this man before. Not like Mmy and Ampa. Da had had pictures of them around. No, this man was different. He was new.

Then, Jim smiled at him and tweaked at his nose. Dylan decided that like most new things he encountered, he liked him! Long as he left his nose on him. He'd learned _that_ scary game back at that diner with the fat lady who never brought him pie or juice or his babba.

"Yeah," agreed Jim as he reached over for the Skynyrd bag. " Better get you all comfied up, Dylan. Life's just about as simple as it's ever going to be for you, my boy."

"Juice? Go caa?" Dylan asked.

"Juice, I can do," Jim said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "As for that other thing, car?, well you're going to be here a long time, baby. So, sorry no can do."

"Pie? Mmy?" Dylan asked looking up the stairs.

"No Sammy, baby." Dean said from the couch behind them. Dill twisted to look over Jim's shoulder to his Daddy.

"Mmy?" he asked again, kind of sadly. Yeah, Dean had talked a lot about Sam.

Dean shook his head and Jim started to walk up the stairs. Halfway up, and Dean calls out to them.

"And no pie!"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John watched the exchange and had to laugh. Dean had a way with kids, he'd always known it.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to him.

"Nothing," John said and just smiled. He glanced over to the kitchen door. "Well, we were getting ready for dinner. Bet Jim can whip something up for Dill."

"Yeah," smiled Dean. "Don't worry, Dad. I wasn't about to ask you or anything to do it. Not like I want him poisoned or anything."

John flipped back to look at him. It was funny, Dean looked slightly younger than he had two months ago, come to think of it. Dean had always looked older than his age, way too many responsibilities. And yet, this added strain of having a child, even more responsibilities, yet another person to look out for and worry about, was making him actually look his age. If not younger.

"Laugh it up while you can, kiddo. While _I_ go and call your brother, you are going to have to start down the list of all of those who've been worried sick about you. Starting with Missouri." Dean grimaced.

"Think I'll call _her _last," Dean said shaking his head.

"No, Dean," John said sternly, because obviously, kid wasn't getting the point. "You'll call her now. And once she gives you an ear full, you call Joshua and Bobby. I think that Cecily will have some words for you as well." John crossed his arms and stared Dean down.

"Why do you want the woman to verbally attack me? I _thought_ you said that you guys missed me."

"Yeah," John nodded and then shrugged. "But, you know woman, they like to make sure you'll never forget it." And smirking, John went to the back den to make his call.

"Dean! Now!" Snapping out of it, Dean walked into the kitchen to use that phone. His was running low on battery anyway.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Caleb spoke adamantly into the phone as Dean walked in. Leaning on the counter to wait, he grabbed one of the pancakes left over on Caleb's plate. Promptly, he stat it back out and chunked it back onto the plate. Was that mango and jelly? And oh god, he hated bananas.

Dean listened as Caleb spoke on the phone. And what he did hear made him frown. After another five minutes, Caleb said his good luck's and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, slightly pleased to have startled the older man.

Caleb glared at him.

"What?" Dean asked, hopping onto the counter.

"I heard crying the other night," Caleb informed him as he took a step towards him. "Heard you trying to 'shush' someone right after. Guessing that was Dylan, right?"

"Yeah, my yelling had woken him," Dean said.

"And, I'm also guessing that the kid's that shit that you wouldn't talk about?" Dean nodded. "See, not that hard to comprehend. Now, my question is, is the story real, or something you made up so that Johnny wouldn't knock some sense back into you."

"It's all true. But, you've got to admit, that's a pretty good side effect too."

Caleb shook his head at him. "Kid, you'll get yourself killed yet," he muttered.

"What was the call about?" Dean asked instead.

Something seemed to click in Caleb again and a slightly disturbed look crossed his face.

"Where's your Dad?"

"In Jim's den, yelling at Sammy for not calling. Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he hoped off the counter.

Caleb shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. Just need to talk with your dad."

"Cal," Dean called to him, rolling his eyes, as the older man made his way to the swinging door. "I'm not twelve or something man, what's up? Who was that?"

"Listen, you might not have met your father, but you're pretty much out of the line for a month, least." Before the startled Dean could reply, Caleb continued. "He's not going to let you out of his sight, and if you do go hunting- which good luck with that and a kid – you'll be going with your dad. No more solos for a whole.

"As for the call, that was Frank. He was supposed to come by and something came up. Now, try some pancakes, they're devilicioius!" Caleb said with a smirk and left the kitchen.

Dean turned back and eyed the pancakes. "Yeah, if you want to get ride of a demon," he muttered.

Looking through the other items on the stove, and frowning knowing that he'd be forced to eat all of them, Dean grabbed at some cookies from the jar and then went over to the phone.

Time to call Missouri.

Oh God.

tbc...**Last Chapter will be with Missouri, as previously promised! Maybe Wednesday :D**


	11. Meeting Missy

**A/N: Well, I know this was to be up for Wednesday, but I've had - have really - a migraine and they suck. This is like the first one I've ever had and it really sucks. I'm better right now, not 100 but better and decided that I really needed to update this.**

**Also, when I'm sick, I tend to over write. And so, this chapter turned into 18 pages and so I decided, Hey! Two parter:D. And yes, I'm evil, I know! Buah, ha ha.**

**Nighttime Delights**

Eleven: Meeting Missy

(Part One)

By: chocolate rules

(February 2004)

Tuesday, February 15th, 2004

John awoke to the now familiar sound of Dean arguing with Dylan. Knowing that there was going to be no more sleep if they were both awake, John pushed himself to his feet. He made his way into the arguing boys' room hearing every word.

_Come on, kid. It's seven in the morning._

_Da, go!_

_Ugh!, Dill, you…ugh…can't…jump…Jes…there!_

_(Laughter)_

_Not...funny_

_(More Laughter)_

John slipped into the room, and sure enough Dylan was making a nuisance of himself, using Dean's stomach as a trampoline.

_Granted, the kid has great balance. He can't even walk yet._

"Hey, guys," John said from the door. Both of the younger 'men' flipped over to him. "Need some help?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ampa! Ampa! Ampa!" Dylan's mantra started, to the rhythm that he was now jumping.

Dean reached up and grabbed at Dill's waist, stopping the jumping just to be kicked in the chin.

"Ugh! Dad!" Dean whined over Dylan's laughter.

John moved quickly and wrapped an arm around Dylan's waist, hoisting him away from danger.

"No, buddy, you can't go around kicking people," John told him as he lifted him against his chest. "Besides," he added as he sat at the foot of his eldest son's bed. "You've got no technique. You'll get hurt if you don't know how to do it right."

Dean sat up, rubbing at his chin. He looked over to see Dylan's intense gaze to his Dad. It was like Dylan was taking in everything that his dad said and storing it for later. Like he already knew that it was all important.

"I think that he's got enough technique, Dad. That shit hurt." John turned and gave him a stern look.

"Right, sorry," he amended quickly. "I'm cutting back."

"Not fast enough," John told him in his no-nonsense tone. "In five days, he's cursed out something at least twice each day. He barely has twenty words in his vocabulary and half of them are curse words, Dean."

"Yeah, well they _are _all one simple words. They were easy to learn."

"It's easy if that's all he heard. And how is it that his mother didn't hear any of this. First time you curse, your mother nearly threw a pot at me," John remembered as he bounced Dylan on his knee.

Dylan reached up and started to thread his fingers through his Grampa's beard. It felt funny. Tickling his fingers.

"Ahhaa," Dylan giggled burying his face into John's shoulder. Sometimes, he couldn't handle the tickling for too long.

"Really? What'd I say?" Dean asked him leaning forward.

John looked over at him and then motioned towards Dylan with his head.

"Oh, right! Later," Dean nodded in agreement.

"We've got to wean him off of the words. And you too."

"Me? Dude, no way. I've _earned_ the rights to them," Dean said quickly rubbing his sleepy eyes and leaning back into the pillows.

"No you didn't," John scoffed at him. "You just turned fifteen and thought that you were old enough to say them."

Dean rolled his eyes at the same time that Dylan sighed and began to probe at John's beard again. He hated not being paid attention to.

"Well," Dean said looking down. He remembered that time and wasn't too keen on repeating history. At fifteen he had seemed to have forgotten just how strict his father was. "You made _that _point clear. I don't I ever ran so much in my life."

"Ten miles is barely anything, Dean," commented John, shaking his head. He stood with Dylan in his arms and started to head out the door.

"Get ready, Missouri should be here within the hour."

John left Dean groaning without another word.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John sat Dylan down in his car seat, which he had brought in so that they could use it as a booster seat to settle him into to eat.

"So, what'cha want for breakfast there, Dylan?" John asked him as he strapped him in. Predictably, Dylan replied

"Pie!" as he clapped his hands.

"How about some grits?" John said instead. He walked over to the stove and started to gather the things that he'd need for the meal. Besides, if he had something healthy in him, it'd stop some of Missouri's rampage on them. Other than Pastor Jim, Missouri would ream them unfit to raise a kid.

_Much like she did with the boys,_ John thought back to the first time that she'd met with him.

John had just lost Mary and Pastor Jim had assured him that there were answers out there. It was a long time ago that the pastor had lived in Lawrence, but John had been very grateful for the elder man's insight.

Mary had really liked him.

Jim had told him, in not so many words of course, that "If the Lord could not provide him with answers, begin to search for them. Don't be discouraged John, I believe that one day, you will come to peace with what's happened. Just…the truth's out there, you just have to start looking and not give up."

John had found it strange that the holy man had said that God couldn't give him answers and even stranger when he'd been given a phone number.

Talking to Missouri had brought him answers, and so many more questions. But, it had also brought him to a very caring and –though he'd never admit it out loud- a very outspoken person.

Because apparently children shouldn't be riding around in a car without car seats and babies should get a lot vitamins and minerals from all the food groups. Even if they spit it right back out to you.

And so it had started.

"Dill, juice?" John asked as he simmered the grits and poured in some natural apple juice into a baby bottle.

"juice," repeated Dylan reaching out his hands to the offered bottle.

"'er you go," John said handing over the bottle.

"babba," Dylan said as he eyed the bottle and then headed right into his meal.

"See, no sweat," John told him tickling his side.

"Ye-ah," Dylan giggled around the bottle.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

It was almost eight when Caleb came striding into the kitchen. Pastor Jim had already woken and had made breakfast, which John had been grateful for and then had headed over to the church to do his pastorally duties.

John and Dylan were eating, listening to Dill's babble, when he entered,

"Dilly, Johnny," Caleb greeted as he entered and headed straight to the awaiting pot of coffee.

"Morning Cal," replied John.

"Hi!" greeted Dylan as he tossed over some grits.

"Dylan," John said quickly. The grits flopped onto the floor and died there. "Don't throw food."

"Pie!" Because that's the answer to everything.

Caleb ignored the scene, which was common before he'd gotten some caffeine in him.

Sitting down on the other side of Dylan, Caleb sipped happily at the liquid delicacy and sighed. _Good stuff_.

"Where's Dean?" he asked in a hushed voice. Both Winchesters looked over at him.

"Taking a shower from what I can tell," John responds quickly as he turns back to Dill.

Caleb nodded. "So, he doesn't know anything. You gonna tell him?"

John sighed and grabbed at Dylan's hand before it got to the spoon.

"Caleb, I don't think this is the time to say things like that. He's got Dylan to worry about, and there's no way that I'm going to jeopardize that. Dean's got to be there for Dylan, that's that." Caleb opened his mouth to protest but John silenced him without even looking over to him.

"I know that he's one of the best out there. I trained him, Cal. Trained you too. But, the most important things to Dean are family and loyalty.

"Dylan's just a baby, and Dean hasn't been with him long enough to work things out yet. It's best to just let him worry about one thing, and that's going to be Dylan.

"And don't worry, kid," John said turning to him to wink and smirk out. "I've got your back."

Caleb nodded. Finishing off his coffee, he stood and grabbed some of the breakfast that Jim had laid out.

"Well, when he does find out, I'm tossing the blame to you."

"Blame on what?"

Caleb and John flipped around to see a groggy Dean walking into the kitchen. Dressed in just his jeans, Dean looked like he had just dragged himself out of bed.

"On you kid's lack of table manners," said Caleb quickly pointing to the flop of grits on the floor.

"How's that Dad's fault?" Dean asked grabbing a piece of bacon off of John's plate and looking down at Dylan.

"Because," Caleb said setting his plate of bacon and eggs back at the table and sitting down. "It's always the eldest Winchester present's fault. Didn't you know?" he teased.

"Oh, well, gonna remember that one," Dean said smiling down at his dad. John shoved him away and laughing Dean got his own plate of food.

Behind his back, John shared a relieved look with Caleb and finished his breakfast.

That was close.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

As Dean sat down to eat, the doorbell rang. The three men shared a look.

"Go!?" Dylan said trying to maneuver his mouth to the spoon, because Grampa was looking otherwise. "Ampa," he whined.

John turned back around to the baby. He got the food into the opened mouth and received a pleased smile from the little guy.

"Better get the door Dean."

"What?" Dean said around a mouthful of eggs and toast. "Why me?"

"She'll want to talk to you, so why don't you can the in-between guy a break and go yourself. Besides, the odds of Caleb leaving a meal are slim to none." Caleb nodded, still eating his bacon.

Dean sighed and grabbed at his bacon, because no man leaves his bacon behind. Stuffing two into his mouth, he stood and dragged himself towards the door. Stopping next to Dylan, Dean leaned down and whispered not so quietly.

"Now, try to say Missy, like we've practiced and I swear you'll never see a salad in your life."

Dean ran off before his father could do or say anything to that matter.

In front of the door, Dean stopped and could see the shadow that was most definably one of Missouri Mosley and her traveling luggage. He frowned and walked the last few steps over to the door. Stepping over the salt lines and undoing all the locks, Dean grabbed at the doorknob and pulled the door open.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Missouri stood at the door, very anxious. She had the keys to the Pastor's house, but she knew better than to enter a house unannounced filled with hunters. Especially since John's philosophy was to shot first and ask questions later. And Dean had followed that his entire life as well.

_Dean,_ she thought with a sigh as she pressed on the doorbell. _I'm gonna kill that boy! How dare he! All the stupid things he's done! John's fault shoulda straightened that boy out when I had the chance. At least Sam's a good boy. Got to him in time, thank God. Cause if he'd pull this stunt too, I just…_

The door swung open in front of her and there stood Dean.

"Boy, have you ever heard of clothes? She said straight away, seeing as he stood only in his jeans. Dean looked down and then back at her, raising his eyebrow in wonder. He always walked around with barely anything on until he was made to get dressed.

"Lose that silly face, I know that you think this is suitable, but that just goes to show you how wrong you are. Gonna die of pneumonia right after he's found and then what?"

"Well, it's not that cold out Missy," Dean said. Sure, it was February and he was in Minnesota, but he wasn't about to confess to being a little cold out by the opened door.

Sucks to lie to a psychic.

"Boy, don't try and feed me your lies, you've done enough of that. Now, we can continue this inside. Grab those," she ordered side stepping him into the house.

Dean eyed her as she passed by him. Then, knowing he was already in way too deep with her, he stuffed the last four pieces of bacon into his mouth and grabbed the two awaiting bags.

Inside, Missouri sat down in the living room. She knew that the baby she'd been told of was in the kitchen with John and Caleb, but she also knew that she had to talk with Dean first.

Nothing like meeting a child, especially a Winchester, with a frown.

Dean set the bags at the base of the stairs. He walked over to where Missouri was sitting and sat besides her.

"Still mad?" he asked immediately. Because, if she was, then he wanted to plan out his escape right away.

"No," she said talking his hand into hers. "Though, I still want to kill you, honey."

Dean turned and looked at her. Smirking he shook his head to her. He thought back to how it was that she always seemed to be able to reach into his thoughts without one inkle of physic ability. And how she could turn it all on him in an instant.

Turning serious again, Missouri looked Dean over.

"Well, least you didn't hurt anything," she sighed. She threaded her fingers over the back of his hand. She had had many dreams where she had imagined the worst to happen to that boy. She might be psychic, but she wasn't no miracle worker either.

"What in the good Lord's name were you thinking," she started out. Her voice was mixed with worry and anger. "You could have been dead, and no one would have been any the wiser. Can you imagine what that would do to all of us? How could yo0u forget about your family like that? Girl or no girl, one of the first things you were ever taught was that your Daddy had to know where you were at all times. I don't know why you'd think that anything was different about that. Especially with you Winchesters. I swear boy, if I'da found you out there, I would have been so mad!"

Missouri gripped tightly at his hand without thinking.

"Missouri, hand," he said as he tripped to test his fingers for movement.

Missouri looked down at his hand in hers. Chuckling with a sigh, Missouri released his hand. Dean brought it to his chest protectively.

"Sorry, baby, but I think you got how upset you had us all. I hope that you have enough given sense that you never do something like that again."

Dean looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, Aunt Missy. I've learnt my lesson," Dean grinned over at her warmly. "Not that Dad's gonna let me outta his sight in the next few months, or that Jim's gonna let a day pass by that he doesn't remind me that I better 'Thank God I ain't dead yet'."

Missouri glanced at him, making sure that he was in fact pretending to be annoyed by it all. And then she burst out laughing.

"Well, isn't that a welcomed sound. Music to my ears."

Dean and Missouri turned in time to see Pastor Jim shut the door behind himself. Jim placed his jacket to hang.

"Missouri Mosley, it's so great to finally see you, again. Can't say it's been the same without you here."

Missouri stood and stepped into the hug that the collared man offered.

"Jim Murphy," she said with the laughter still clear in her voice. "I do believe you were the first to rush and help me pack after my _last_ visit, so stow the falsetto."

Pulling apart, the old friend matched concerned eyes, knowing that everything around the, was out of hand. That things were about to get testy.

But that wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"Good to see everyone's still fully whole," came Caleb's sarcastic entrance.

Caleb walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. Like the brothers, Caleb had more or less been raised by the outstanding strong woman before them. He had been almost twelve when he came upon a water wraith in his home's lake. Caleb had shown great potential and Dean, then six, had commented that he'd make a great hunter.

Somehow, John convinced Caleb's father to allow him to spend summers at the Pastor's with the brothers and effectively Missouri and they'd never looked back since.

"Boy, think that I'd go and kill anyone on the day that I finally see 'em. Have you lost what little mind you had left?"

Missouri hugged him back warmly, glad to see that he too was okay. She pulled him back and then heard his woes. She winked at him and gripped his shoulder encouragingly, hoping that by now he'd know that she meant that everything was going to be okay.

She hoped she wasn't wrong.

"Well, now, isn't this little reunion enough to warm the hardest hearts?" joked John from the now opened kitchen door.

Missouri looked over to him. She felt it before she saw him, the overjoyed and curious waves that were purely all baby. Turning around, she saw that she wasn't to be disappointed.

Missouri looked over to Dean, and he turned over to her blushing at the sight of this his newest achievement.

tbc...**Well, I can put it up Tuesday or Tom. if I get enough reviews :D Yes, evil I know. So, what I really want is for you to go and tell others of this fic! I like fans, what can I say (cheap smile). Trust me, it'll be well worth it.**

**On a side note, I had made Caleb older before, but writing him, I've pictured him younger and now he's six years older than Dean, not twelve. So, not a mistake but a change. Also, I checked - cause I doubt myself- and a seven month old can talk that much. My mommy said so :D**

**Which remeinds me, the only reason I'm better now is because I had cake. So, thank you to all cakes and to my mommy who made it for me. And to frosting, cause...well, it's frosting:D And Dylan took my pie...j/k.**


	12. Meeting Missy Part Two

**A/N: Well, sniff, sniff it's finally here. Yet another finale. Sad, so very sad...**

**Sadder still that the site won't let this through!!! AHHHHHH!!!!**

**Nighttime Delights**

Eleven: Meeting Missy

(Part Two)

By: chocolate rules

(February 2004)

Tuesday, February 15th, 2004

_"Well, now, isn't this little reunion enough to warm the hardest hearts?" joked John from the now opened kitchen door._

_Missouri looked over to him. She felt it before she saw him, the overjoyed and curious waves that were purely all baby. Turning around, she saw that she wasn't to be disappointed._

_Missouri looked over to Dean, and he turned over to her blushing at the sight of this his newest achievement._

"Is this the newest Winchester?" she asked looking down to the babe.

Dylan watched the silly woman. She looked really friendly and Daddy looked really 'appy 'uggin her. Dylan was gripping tightly at John's fingers to keep himself upright. Daddy was making him 'walk', because practice brings perfection. And Winchesters had to be perfect. Daddy had said so.

"Bring him here, Jonathan. While I'm still young," she teased.

John gripped at the little wrist and then lifted the baby up and into his arms. He walked himself over to her and she opened up her arms to him invitingly.

Dylan eyed the motion. No one had yet t come and invite him to them. Daddy had just placed him into the new person's arms and that had been that. No one could resist the Dill Winchester Charm. But to ask Dylan if he wanted to go with them? Well that new.

But, like Daddy, Dylan trusted his Grampa. And if Grampa said it was okay…

Dylan leaned forward and allowed himself to be exchanged from Grampa to the lady.

Dylan eyed her weirdly. She looked friendly and he had met enough people lately that she stood out too. But she seemed like she cared, too.

Dylan leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss onto the end of her nose. "Muuaaahh!

Again, Missouri started to laugh.

"Dean's definably your Daddy, honey," and she laughed harder. Soon they were all laughing.

"Missouri, that's my son, Dylan Andrew Skynyrd Winchester." Dean said, now besides her. "And she's Missouri. Say 'hi', baby," he prompted.

"Hiya," Dylan said. Another kiss and she was hooked.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Missouri sat the baby on her lap. Dylan had begun to reach up into her hair and try and tug at it. Once he was in place, Missouri began to read him.

As was usual for the Winchester men, her each and every action was monitored by his big hazel eyes. As Missouri grabbed his little hands and tried to reach into him.

Missouri didn't really always need to touch to be able to read someone. It was easier, however, on someone new and especially a Winchester.

Dylan took his hands out of the gasp and covered his face. He decided that he wanted to play peek-a-boo. Sammy had started playing with him and he really, really liked it. Gruffy liked it too.

"You want to play now, baby?" Missouri asked him. Dylan uncovered his eyes and gave a big smile.

Missouri started to play with Dylan peek-a-boo, something she had started to play when Sammy was little. Playing like that, Missouri had been able to read Sammy and in the same way she began to read Dylan.

The men had returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast. They knew that Missouri would want to be alone to begin her reading.

Dean sat in the furthest seat from her in the living room. He didn't say anything; he just wanted to be close by.

He watched as she tried and hold onto his hands and he wanted to play. _That's_ _my_ _boy_, he thought as he watched the babe start in to entertain himself. Missouri started to play along and from the concentration on her face; Dean could tell that she was beginning to read him.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

_The sun was seeping in through the window and it was hitting her face, dead on. The music was fast paced but it was low, like a lullaby. Listening, she could make out the words and someone singing along with it._

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the Winchester's Chevy. She was living the day through the eyes of baby Dylan. _

_She heard as he cooed and the figure driving turned around to look over to him._

_Dean gave her a warm smile. She cooed again._

_"Da!" she heard the boy say._

_"Hey Dax, glad to see ya up, little buddy." She could tell that he sounded sad, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _

_"Momma!" the baby cried out. Dean stayed silent, she could almost sense that he was getting sadder by the second._

_"Da!" he cried out again, this time the little voice sounded sad almost worried. "Momma, Dada."_

_"You hungry, honey? We can stop at Cam's diner if you want. I bet that ol' Cameron saved you some pie."_

_She could tell that that was all a diversion tactic. If the babe was anything like his father, then he had some stomach. And the baby's response made her smile._

_"Pie!" and he clapped his joy._

_"Yeah," she heard Dean sigh sadly. "Pie, buddy. And if you're lucky, it'll be pumpkin."_

_They didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the ride. So, she mentally pushed forward._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_She was seated in a highchair, as a few sad faces looked down at her. The most familiar was Dean's and it looked distraught. It seemed that he had recently been crying, something that she knew Dean almost never to do. _

_There was a young lady next to him. She was dressed in a long black dress and looked just as distraught. In her hands, she held a slim piece of pie and a bottle of milk. She brought them down to the baby's table._

_"Here Dilly, you eat up and don't worry 'bout a thing, sweetie."_

_"Pie Am, pie!" Dill said happily as he reached for it._

_The girl took one of his little hands nad kissed the palm. _

_"Pie's all yours, little D," she said stressing a smile._

_Again, she stood up besides Dean._

_"I'm so sorry, Dean. I can't believe that she's…" Dean turned away slightly from her._

_"Don't worry about it so much Cam. She's okay now." Cam tossed her arms around him and he held her loosely. _

_"She might be okay, but she left the two of you all alone. And he's so little." She burst out into tears again and then Dylan stopped picking at the pie._

_"Am? Da" Dean released Cam and then looked down at his son._

_"I think that I'll just take him home now. Just," he sighed and looked over to see Cam nod softly. "Call it a day." _

_  
Dean reached over and pulled Dylan out of his seat. He turned and let cam hug and kiss Dylan goodbye._

_"You'll be leaving tomorrow then?" she asked dean as she softly rubbed at Dylan's outstretched hand._

_Dean nodded and pulled up Dylan's hood. He smiled at her weakly and headed to the door. At the door, he turned and told her softly to say goodbye to everyone for him._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_She was no watching as Dean packed his few belongings. Dylan was outstretched in the big bed, watching him mindlessly more about. The two duffels that were besides him were quickly being filled._

_She watched as Dean passed to the closet and opened it. He rummaged through it as until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a black shirt with a weird symbol on it. Coming back to the bed, Dean flopped down besides Dylan and held the shirt up._

_Dylan crawled over to him. He pulled himself onto his chest and placed his head right below Dean's chin._

_"They should've left her in it, Dilly. She would've like it better than that dumb old dress. She wore it all the time, she would've wanted to be comfortable in Heaven. How the fucks a dress comfortable?"_

_Dean tossed the shirt towards the duffel and lifted Dylan high above him. Dylan cooed and then reached down to him._

_"We'll go and see Sammy, then I guess we'll face the music, huh. Dad's a good guy, but he's bound to be _pissed_. Shit, not only him either. Jim'll probably talk his ass off and Caleb's gonna have field day on this." Dean brought him back down to his chest and held him tightly. _

_"I bet Missouri's gonna be mad too. And Joshua, and Frank, and all these other people you'll get to know. That is if they don't kill me first._

_"And here I was, thinking that the only thing that would kill her would be that damn demon. I thought that I'd be able to handle a goddamn cancer. Dad said the demon was the biggest son of a bitch. Wait till he finds out how wrong he was. Which reminds me, you've gotta tell him how wrong he was." Dean chuckled to himself and released his hold on the baby._

_Free from the tight grasp, Dill lifted his head and began to crawl up until he was leaning over his Daddy's face._

_"Da"_

_"Dax"_

_"Mmy"_

_"Yep"_

_"Ampa"_

_"Uhuh"_

_"Uffy"_

_"Yeah, he can come too." Dean sat up and plopped the baby down besides him once more. "Once we get going. It's not so bad, kiddo. I mean, Sammy grew up alright. I'll raise you, like I did him. But," he paused to kiss him. "No one's going to be taking you away. And you're going to be a like a little mastermind." He kissed him again. "You'll fight hard and you'll be like top notch gunman and pick a lock in a second. How's that sound?"_

_"Mine"_

_"Good," Dean flopped back down. "Now, you feel up to packing your things?"_

_Dylan sat up and used Dean's shirt to pull himself forward. He stared down at Dean and she could almost see the wheels turning._

_"Yeah, didn't think so."_

_Dean flipped him onto his back. "Go to sleep, baby. When you wake up, we'll be long gone."_

_Dean left the room and Dylan soon shut his eyes to sleep._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Soon she was on the road and even sooner than she imagined she 'met' Sammy. She had a great day with Sam and his friends and that night, as the baby crawled to settle on his Daddy's chest, she noticed something. _

_As a baby, Sam had been very observant. He had had many bad dreams, and they worsened as he grew older. They would all, especially Dean, tell him that they were only bad dreams, that nothing bad would happen to him. What the boys didn't know was that those dreams often sent their father out on many hunts. The hunts got closer to the boy and as he aged the nightmares worsened. All the grown ups around them had worried that the boys would learn the true meaning to the dreams but they hadn't._

_She could see something in the baby as well. Like with Sam, it was too soon for her to tell. But one thing was certain, this baby was special._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dean watched as Missouri went into auto pilot. She continued her actions as she normally would, but her eyes seemed focused elsewhere. Dean leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and grasping his hands together in front of him. He wanted to rush over and ask her what it was that she was seeing, but he remembered that when she was reading someone, it was best to leave her alone.

Dylan cooed as he watched this silly lady cover her face. She was silent and he worried that she'd gone away. And then there she was! Wow, she's good at that! Hey, where'd she go? Daddy? OH! Never mind!

"Ahhhaagh," Dylan giggled clapping his hands. She was so silly.

The game went on like this for a good while. Dean looked down to his watch and noted that ten minutes had gone by. He was beginning to worry. She'd never taken more than five minutes when she'd read him or Sammy. What was going on?

Jim and Caleb came back into the living room, they quickly asserted the scene and nodded recognition to Dean. Jim gave him a concerned look and Dean gave him a weak grin. He watched them both walk over to the den and close the door behind them.

Dean knew for a week now, since walking in on Caleb's conversation that some thing was going on. He knew that it was something pretty big and that his father was in on it. He didn't want to appear to concerned, he'd been more worried about Missouri and the fact that he knew _this_ was going to be happening to want to try and pry some information from any of the involved men.

Frank had been over late on Saturday. Dean had been reading Dylan for bed and Frank had ruffled his hair as a greeting, doing the same to Dean.

"Kid, of all things I'd imagine, ya'll always maze me. How's it that some'n like you got to be a Daddy?" Dean smirked as he wrapped the towel tighter against the cleaned baby.

"See Frank, when a man and a woman click – "

Frank gave him a hard look, one that could almost rival his dad's, must be a Marine thing, and Dean bit his tongue quick.

"Smart mouth, if ya had any sense in ya, then ya'd get to makin' niceties with everyone. Try and not piss everyone off just that tad of a bit more. Cause, they're all for killing your hid."

"Thanks for the loving words, Uncle Frank. I'll treasure them forever," smirked Dean.

Frank smacked the side of his head, which made Dylan giggle.

"Hey!" Dean said to the both of them.

"Lucks on your side that 'm in a rush. Now, where's your Daddy?"

"Den with Caleb. Talking up a conspiracy for all I know. And, I'm guessing you're a part fof it all."

"You know me, Deano, gotta be smack in the middle of it all." Frank pulkled of his coat and Dean could almost swear he was favoring his left arm.

"You okay Uncle Frank?"

Frank looked over at him. Giving him a look at 'Hells yeah!' he hung the coat on the rack.

He walked over and kissed the top of Dylan's head. Then, he ruffled Dean's hair once more. Groaning, Dean turned his head and gave the elder man a heated look. Frank gave him a warm smile.

"You two kids head straight to bed now, ya hear? Don't needs no ones worrin' bouts ya through the night. Less you itchin' for your Daddy to kill ya."

"My _Dad_'s not mad anymore. He's happy to see me."

Frank scoffed. "Yeah, he sure was _happy_ Thursday night when he was talking of all kinds of human tortures. Think he's abeen readin up on it."

Frank winked at him and then headed to the den. Dean could swear that he was limping slightly.

"Something's happening kiddo," the told Dylan as he begun to walk to the room at the end of the downstairs hall and into the bedroom he'd stayed at all his life. "And we've got to find out what that is. Now, if only you could talk."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

John came out of the kitchen and walked over to his son.

"She might be a while, Dean. You know how she gets when she's interested in something." Dean nodded but kept his eyes fixed on his son.

John looked over at his grandson and friend. He could see the intense look on Missouri's face and a wave of chills came over him. He knew that look, had seen it enough before, and didn't know whether or not he wanted Dean on the receiving end of it.

Dean saw the look that quickly passed his dad's face.

"Dad?" John looked over at him and the stoic face was back on.

"Come on, it's best to just let her do her thing." John reached over and pulled Dean easily to his feet. "You can help me look up something I need for a new hunt from Jim's books."

John started to lead him over to the basement, where all the Latin books and weapons were safely stored. It's also where John had taken to set up weights and other objects he used to help train the boys. So, it was by far not one of Dean's favorite places.

Before Dean got to voice his displeasure, they heard Missouri sigh out of her trance.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Missouri looked away from the sleeping baby in her mind to the faces of the two eldest Winchesters. Dylan reached up and covered her face once more with his hands.

"A-Boo!" he said pulling his hands away. He gave her his biggest grin, almost like he knew he finally really had her attention.

"Good job, baby," Missouri told him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, which Dylan returned to her nose.

Standing up, Missouri walked over to the two men now starting at her.

"I didn't grow an extra head for you two to stare at," she teased.

Reaching them, she handed Dylan over to his Daddy and leaned away from them. John caught her eye and she could sense that he was coming close to what she'd seen. If she didn't know better, she'd say that man was a psychic himself.

"Dean, honey, I think little Dylan needs to be cleaned up," she said to him sweetly.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked her, ignoring her comment.

Missouri sighed. She could tell that this wouldn't be easy on him.

"Dean, honey, he's fine." She took one his free hand and held it tightly. "Nothing seems the matter with your baby; with the exception that he really needs to get changed."

Dean eyed her, wondered if she was telling him the truth. Granted, he could not only feel that Dylan needed a change, but he was beginning to smell it too.

He looked over to his dad and could see that the man was trying to hide a smile.

"Dad," Dean said in a growl.

John gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey, he's your kid. And right now, he seriously needs a change. I think that even he knows it."

John reached up and tickled under Dylan's chin. Dylan tried to maneuver away but started to laugh all the same.

"Ampa, no!" he said in between giggles.

John gave the baby an innocent 'Who me?' smile that both of his sons had picked up.

"Better get going before Jim deems the living room at a state of hazard."

"Real funny, Dad."

Dean turned back to Missouri and gave her a weak smile.

"And you're sure that everything's okay? You're no lying to me are you?"

"Boy! You better watch what you're thinking! If I needed to tell you something, I'd tell you. On top of everything else, that beautiful baby is loosing his charm and he needs a little assistance. Now get!" Dean sighed.

"All right, all right! No need for yelling, gosh."

Dean turned and walked down the hallway into his bedroom. Jim had sort of set up a kind of changing mat on Sammy's bed.

Once he was clearly in his room and the door was shut behind him, Missouri grabbed hold of John's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know that look," John started, gripping tightly in response. "What is it?"

Missouri shook her head. She didn't really know anything for certain and wondered if bothering to tell John was worth it.

However, knowing Jonathan for as long as she did, she also knew that when he was on something, he wouldn't stop until she told him everything. And now would make no difference.

"Let's go take a walk then."

As they pulled on their coats and stepped into the cold February day, Missouri wrapped her arm around John's and guided him over to the trail in the back woods of the house that would lead them to the pond.

"What is it, Missy?" he asked once they were a clear distance away from the house.

"Oh John," she sighed. "That boy, he's in danger, honey."

John stopped abruptly. He turned and looked at his old friend. He could tell that she was dead serious and that unnerved him to say the least.

The thought that something was after his grandson…

"What do you mean? What's after him?"

Missouri looked down and John gave her a minute to collect herself, all the while he's heart decided to up the beat.

"I don't know how, but it's after him. John, the Demon's coming for Dylan. He's coming for your family once again." And she burst into tears.

**Fin**.

* * *

Well, that's it! I'm hope that everyone enjoyed the story! I know I enjoyed writing it! I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers out there that told me how much they enjoyed this tale! But have no fear, it's not yet over! Like I stated in the first chapter, way back when, I plan to make this a series. I too, like so many of you, have grown fond of Dax. 

This is by far the longest fic I've written to date. Page wise, not chapter wise. I've reached (and I stopped a page prior, but thought that it'd be cooler to reach that milestone of… ) 100 pages!! 100!!! Wow! I amaze myself.

Sadly, the next installment won't be able to be written until, now don't kill me okay?, January. I've neglected my college applications and I'm afraid that they've started to gang up on me. So, I better get to doing that. It's more work than I had ever thought.

However, if I get at least ten reviews to this, I'll think of writing a Holiday Dylan fic, out of the _Did You Miss Me?_ series that won't give away anything to my story plot line :D And Dylan will most likely be older.

I also plan to work more heavily on my other popular fics like BI and DotN. I'm not certain if I want to continue After Effect and might just let that one die out.

The next installment to the series will be called **Growing Up Winchester** and will pick up right where Nighttime Delights took off. Keep an eye out for it! In it, Frank's problem will become clearer, Caleb, Jim and Sam will play bigger parts, and Joshua, Bobby and Bobby's wife Cecily will be introduced as well. Remember, they were mentioned 2 chapters ago? LoL. I will also think about one reviewers request and might bring Jessica along as well. If she dies is yet to be seen. I make no guarantees.

Again, thanks to all that made the effort to review!

w/ love ...chocolate rules


End file.
